Hermione, the dark lords daughter
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: The golden trio's, Gryffindor's know-it-all. Is suddenly thrown into a word of misery, pain, evil and love. Friends will become Enemies, Enemies will become friends. There is no more peace, or tranquillity all is havoc. Continued inside :
1. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 1: Surprise Visit**

* * *

I don't own anything.

Hermione 'Granger': The Dark lord's daughter.

Summery

_T_he golden trio's, G_ryffindor's know-it-all. Is suddenly thrown into a word of misery, pain, evil and love. Friends will become Enemies, Enemies will become friends. There is no more peace, or tranquility all is havoc. Hermione must choose, between her friends and her family. Between light and dark. Good and Evil. _

_Chapter one. _

My third year hasn't begun and it's all ready hectic. It all started when Severus Snape came to visit me.

He walked into my 'Muggle' bedroom.

"Miss Granger." I was shocked to see my potions professor in Muggle London.

"Professor? Professor Snape? What are you doing in Muggle London?" I asked. In these three years I've been at Hogwarts I had grown much more cunning and sneaky.

"Miss Granger. I'm here to talk to you about a rather … delicate matter, and even though it's not term time, I'm still your professor you should still respect me Miss Granger." I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course sir, sorry sir. Would you like to sit down?" I wonder why I was being polite to the dungeon bat. He sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Thanks Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore has stuck me with the task of telling you your real heritage." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Pardon?" I asked. I know I was the smartest witch of this generation but I must be slow today.

"You're not Muggle born. So it seems." He said with a scowl.

"OH Merlin professor. Do you know who my real parents are?" I asked there were lots of pure blood family's or even half blood family's I could be part of. Oh Merlin help me.

"It seems you're the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and The Dark Lord" I screamed.

"Pardon, did you just say I'm He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter. As well as B. B... Bellatrix." was my ever so witty reply. Darn it, I really am slow today.

"Yes your real name Caitlyn Lestrange." He replied. I was thankful I was already seated; I pale and feel my legs buckle under me.

"Why does Professor Dumbledore want me to know?" I asked.

"The dark lord is getting stronger Caitlyn. Each and every day. I need to tell you I'm loyal to your father not Dumbledore. Your father is coming back Caitlyn. He has a plan. Dumbledore doesn't know what I have planned for you." He stared at me. "When Potter 'killed' your father the first time. I was appointed your protector. The Malfoy's were supposed to be your guardians, Dumbledore took you away. Put you with these Muggles."

"Do you believe me so far?" He asked.

I nodded. "It explains why I led Potter into those dangerous tasks to find the sorcerer's stone in first year. Why I stole from your stores in second year. I felt like you wouldn't tell me off. I felt excited doing all this. I liked being bad." I replied thinking carefully about my first two years at Hogwarts.

"If you looked like what you're supposed to look like. You'd have some special powers, form your dad."

"Like what?" I asked, in all my reading, I hadn't come across the notion that a person's appearance could give them powers but then, this is the Dark Lord we were talking about.

"Snake talking, reading minds, the power to tell when someone is lying to you." He said. "If you enjoyed being bad, you are definitely their daughter." He smirked at the look on my face. "I'm taking you to the Malfoy's now. Where you are supposed to be living." He says, almost with distaste in his voice over how I'd been living.

He took my hand and aparated to Malfoy manor. Oh God! What are Lucius and Narcissa going to say? Actually, what they hell is Draco going to say?

"Cissa. Caitlyn's here" Snape yelled.

Narcissa, ran in, tears in her eyes.

"Caitlyn, my niece is that you?"

"Apparently so." I replied.

Lucius walked in. "Severus! What is that mud blood doing in my home?" He yelled. Snape looked at Narcissa.

"Lucius. This is Caitlyn." Narcissa replied.

"As in my niece." They all nodded.

"Lucius, would you remove the glamour?" Lucius nodded and pulled his wand from his cane and pointed it at me. I turned away. He muttered a spell and I felt a slight tingle.

"Look in the mirror. Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange."

I looked like a younger version of Bellatrix and weirdly I like it.

"Oh MY GOD! I look like Bellatrix."

"Well she is your mother dear" Aunt Cissa said.

"I really think I believe you now." I say, running a hand down my now smooth black hair.

"But do you like it?" Lucius asked.

"I think I do." I mumbled. "I really think I do" I repeated.

"Would you like to reveal your true identity at school?" Lucius asked me. I thought about it. About the amount of people who hated me because I was a 'Mudblood' but I'm not anymore…I'm a pure blood. Of course I wanted to reveal it!

"Hell yeah! Opening feast." Was my reply. Lucius smiled and Narcissa hugged me.

**What do you think Love or hate? Review please**


	2. Slytherin!

**Chapter 2: Slytherin?**

* * *

I don't own anything.

Hermione 'Grainger': The Dark lord's daughter.

Chapter two

The welcoming feast.

We're all sitting in the great hall. I look up at Severus, (Over the summer he told me to call him that) he smiles and says something to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore stands up and says "Students, I have same rather weird news to tell you all. Our resident Gryffindor Hermione Granger isn't Hermione. She's really Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange. She has requested she be resorted. So Miss Lestrange if you would come up here." I got up and walked up to where the sorting hat was and let McGonagall place it on my head.  
"Ah Miss Lestrange, it feels good to be able to sort you properly. It's only right that I place you in SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and sat next to Draco. (He'd taken it very well over the summer.)

"Hey Cuz. Bet you feel better now." Draco says to me. I nod. Pansy turns to me.  
"So you're not a Mudblood anymore?" She asks. I internally sigh. I have a feeling that I'm going to be answering this question a lot.  
"That's right" I reply.  
"And your new name is Caitlyn?" Millicent asks.  
"Call me Cali" I smile up at Severus, because for once I feel like I fit in. As dinner drags on, Severus and I have a conversation through Legilimency

_"How do you feel now Cali" Severus said in my mind.  
"Much better for some insane reason I feel like I fit in here" I reply. I hear him smirk.  
"At least now I can give you the proper praise for your potions work." We both laughed at this.  
"You didn't before because...?"  
"You were Gryffindor. It wouldn't have been right"  
"Severus!"  
"You'd better be going now! Feel free to contact me like this anytime, it's kind of fun."  
"That it is" I replied and broke the connection. Chuckling at our internal mental conversation._

Draco led me to the Slytherin portrait. It was Salazar.  
"You're my heir aren't you?"  
"Yes sir I am." I replied.  
"The password is Semper Fi but my darling you won't ever need one."  
"Thank you. Salazar." He let us in and it was beautiful. I was used to red and gold but I LOVED green and silver. "What does Semper Fi mean Draco?" I asked my cousin. I thought and though but I couldn't place it.  
"Always faithful" He states smiling at me as Pansy takes my wrist and tugs on it.  
Pansy led me upstairs "Cali we need to get some beauty sleep. We have classes with the Gryffindor's tomorrow."  
"Thanks Pansy for being so understanding." I tell her smiling.

I got into bed, even though I was a Slytherin now could I still like people like Ginny, and my old Gryffindor friends? I guess I'll find out in the morning.

I got up an hour earlier then I should of, I woke Pansy up and asked her for help styling my hair and makeup, (I'd never of thought to wear make up at school, but I've changed.)  
An hour later me and Pansy were done and made our way to the common room to meet up with drake and the rest of the gang.

"Wow Cali you look Amazing!" Draco stated. His jaw almost dropping. I half smiled at Draco.  
"I've got Pansy to thank for that, she helped me"  
"It wasn't a problem Cali." We laughed and made our way downstairs.


	3. Potions and Memories

**Chapter 3: Potions and Memories.**

* * *

I don't own anything.

Hermione 'Granger': The Dark lord's daughter.

Chapter three.

The first day of classes.

We had potions with Gryffindor after breakfast. I wasn't looking forward to that, but then I remembered Severus would be there, that at least would make it somewhat bearable. As I took my old seat I felt less than friendly eyes on me.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron" I answered, trying to sound as normal as I could.  
"What do you want traitor?" Ron said, raising his voice to me. I sighed this is all I really wanted right now.

I saw Severus out of the corner of my eye; He silently asked if I was alright. I surreptitiously nodded to him.

"I'm not a traitor, Ronald!" I replied, trying to make him understand.

"Your name's Lestrange, your family is _evil_! You have joined them, you're one of them Hermione!" he said, looking hurt and angry.

I kept calm, getting angry would not help them understand. "I'm not Hermione anymore." Harry looked at me. "I'm Cali now."

"Why's Malfoy so calm with it?" Harry asked.

It would be hard for him to understand, not unless he and Ron had known. I smile as the memory comes back to me.

Flashback

"_Thank you Aunt Cissa. I thought Uncle Lucius would throw me out, when he saw me in your beautiful home." I said to my Aunt, slightly embarrassed at saying such things about her husband. It was odd calling her that, even though she had taken it well._

_"He wanted to. Then Severus explained that you were our little Cali, and he calmed down a bit." Lucius walked in, and sat next to me.  
He greeted his wife before turning to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. _

_"I guess so. It's still a little hard to take in and I'm not looking forward to telling Draco. He hates me." I was telling the truth, it was unnerving to have everything turned so irrevocably upside down._

_Lucius smiled. "Don't worry about that. I've already spoken to Draco. He understands that you are not the Mudblood he was led to believe. He's already promised me that he won't cause you any intentional harm." He said to me. I smiled at him._

_"Thank you, what did you say to him?" I asked, wondering what could have persuaded the usually obstinate Draco._

_"I told him that you were a very special girl, that you were his aunts and the Dark Lord's daughter. He would not accept it so I got Severus to tell him. He believes us. He wants to talk to you." he said._

_"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'll go find him" I got up and walked to the room identified to me as Draco's. I knocked and walked in._

"_Hi," I said carefully watching him for his reaction._

_"Morning Granger." He spat, narrowing his eyes._

"_I'm not Granger anymore Malfoy!" I snapped. _

_"Sorry. What's your new name then?" He asked offering me a chair, keeping his eyes on me, still suspicious._

_I sat down. "Cali, Cali Lestrange. I'll call you Draco if you call me Cali." I propositioned._

_He nodded. "Alright. I always knew you couldn't have been a Mudblood. You were to powerful." _

_I laughed._

_"What?" Draco asked. _

_"I always knew you felt threatened by me!" I said as he scowled. I could tell me and Draco was going to get on great. _

Present day.

"See, you really are a traitor! You're friends with Malfoy." He said with spite in his tone that I'd never heard before. Severus was prowling round the potions classroom; he heard what Ron was saying and raised his eyebrows at me.

"For once in your godforsaken life _Ronald_, will you shut up?" I hissed at him. I sprinkled the powered moonstone into my potion and stirred it for the recommended ten minutes before it was done.

I put some in a flask and took it up to Severus. I passed it to him, with a scowl upon my face. He smirked as he took it from me.

"_Are you ok?" He asked through Legilimency._

_"I'm fine" I replied. _

_"You don't look it" _

_"It's Ron's fault!" I replied, snapping. _

_"Why now?" I felt the tears threaten to drip off of my cheeks._

_"He's calling me a traitor, because apparently I've turned to the dark side." Severus chuckled. I looked up at him to see him slightly smiling. _

_"Let him think that, Cali. This is the time that you'll see who your real friends are."_

_"You are so annoying Professor." _

_"I believe I told you to call me Severus, no-one can hear us." _

_"Severus, Thank you." He looks at me quizzically. _

_"What for." I looked at him and I blushed.  
"For being there." Once I again I could hear and see the smirk on his face. _

_"Not a problem. I need to stop talking; I have a class to teach." _

_"Yeah, full of dunderheads well bar me and Drake." _

_"You said it, not me." He said smirking and cut the connection between us. _

"You stupid boy!" Severus yelled at Neville. "You added the wrong ingredients didn't you?" The Gryffindor nodded pitifully, looking as though he was about to cry. I shook my head at Severus when he looked at me. When the bell went I walked through the halls to go to my next class, which was Defense, with another new teacher. Professor R.J Lupin. I hoped he was going to be better than the last teacher we had, although it wouldn't be difficult. I was on one of the staircases when someone came up behind me and pushed me down them. With a muffled shriek, I felt myself toppling. Thankfully, I only fell a few steps, but my skin was sure to bruise. Angry, I tried to run on my bad leg, I didn't want to miss the start of the lesson.

When I finally got up I was beyond late. I opened the door carefully. The Professor stared at me, evidently puzzled.

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor. I was …"

"You can tell me after class, Miss Lestrange."

I nodded, relieved I hadn't gotten detention.

After a rather uneventful class, I lingered while my classmates packed up and left.

"Why where you late Miss Lestrange?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I was shoved down the moving staircase." I replied, my brow creasing into a scowl.

He looked surprised and I detected faint pity in his eyes. It confused me, few other people in this castle cared, why should he?

"You're free to go."

I smiled at him and ran to charms, hoping not to be late there as well.


	4. Lucius

**Chapter 4: Lucius**

* * *

Chapter 4.

After my charms class, I wrote a letter to Aunt Cissa. Climbing the steps to the Owlery and finding a handsome tawny that was willing to carry my letter, I remembered what I had written.

_Aunt Cissa,_

_As soon as I have sent this, I'm going straight to Dumbledore; I'd like Uncle Lucius to meet me there. Some stupid pupil thought it would be funny to trip me down the staircase. I'm in quite some pain; I don't want to go to the Infirmary. I'm reporting to Dumbledore about the fact I was shoved on purpose. I'd like Uncle Lucius to be there so I can fully explain myself to him without him dismissing me. I'm sorry for the trouble._

_Love, Cali_

After I watched the owl wing its way towards Malfoy manor, I went to Dumbledore's office. "Everlasting Gobstoppers." I said, feeling a little foolish. I had found it out from Drake; I really hoped he wasn't messing with me, making me say stupid things. I climbed the spiral staircase and paused before knocking on the door.

"Enter" The headmaster's voice was loud even through the door. I did as I was bid. "Good Afternoon, Miss. Lestrange" He said my name with a concealed amount of spite. He didn't want me to hear it, if I hadn't been used to detecting such things, I wouldn't have noticed. I felt a twinge of sadness. "How may I be of service? Lemon drop?" he asked, offering me one. I declined.

"I'll explain fully once my uncle gets here if you don't mind sir." I explained apologetically. He nodded amiably. I wanted to be fooled. A few moments later Lucius knocked and, upon receiving permission to enter, strode into the room.

"Afternoon Headmaster Dumbledore, Afternoon Cali." I smiled at my uncle, pleased by his presence.

"Thank you for coming." I said, trying to hide that I was slightly nervous.

"Narcissa was worried by your letter." He said, looking me over.

"I hope I didn't cause her too much stress." I said and was relieved when he shook his head.

"Could someone explain why you are here Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, looking perplexed.

"Cali, I have a feeling you would like to say this yourself."

I nodded and felt grateful to him. I wanted him here, so that I could speak. I fear that if I tried to do this on my own, I would not have been listened to.

"Thank you. Professor, after my Potions lesson this morning I was purposefully pushed down the staircase, ensuring I was late to my Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. I'm lucky that Professor Lupin is so kind and took pity on me and hasn't punished me. I wish to report the incident." I said with the signature Malfoy scowl on my face. I had picked that up quite quickly.

"While I am grieved to hear of such an incident, I'm afraid even as headmaster, I don't have complete control over every action my students take Miss Granger." The headmaster said.

Lucius cleared his throat.

"Headmaster," he started sharply, "I believe her name is Lestrange."

The headmaster looked contrite.

"My apologies Miss. Lestrange. A side effect of becoming old I fear." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "However, I still don't know what you wish for me to do."

Lucius cleared his throat and, somehow, while not changing his posture or his tone of voice, he suddenly sounded a lot more threatening.

"I understand Headmaster. However, if there is another incident like this, I assure you, actions will be taken."

I resisted the urge to smile. My uncle was _good._

The twinkle disappeared from the headmasters eyes and he suddenly looked all his one hundred and fifty two years.

"I have no doubt of that Lord Malfoy." He said his stare boring into Lucius' own.

My uncle broke the tension.

"Come now Cali, I wish to talk to you and Draco before I depart."

"Of course uncle, good afternoon professor." I said politely.

He nodded curtly to Lucius and me, pausing to look at me before we left his office.

Lucius followed me to the great hall. We passed Severus in the hall, he stopped in surprise.

"Lucius? What are you- have you been terrorizing the headmaster again?" he asked, one eyebrow rose.

"We have indeed Severus. We have indeed." Lucius said a hint of a smile on his lips.

"We're trying to find Draco professor; do you know where he is?" I asked eager to see my friend.

"Yes, he's down in the dungeons with me." I walked to the dungeons both men behind me, deep in conversation. I got in the dungeons in record time.

"Cali, I've been bloody worried about you, where have you been?" Draco greeted when I walked through the door.

"In a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Uncle Lucius." As I said his name he walked in, Severus in tow.

"Draco, I need you to keep an eye out for Cali. You too Severus if possible." Lucius asked, all traces of humor gone.

"Why?" Draco asked, naturally curious.

"Because I've told you to." Was Lucius reply. I almost snorted at the look on Draco's face.

"Seriously Lucius, is Cali in some kind of trouble?" Severus asked. He sounded worried.

"She has already been pushed down the staircase and the headmaster doesn't seem to have her best interests at heart." He said, and I detected a hint of sarcasm coloring his words. Draco nodded at his father and looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Just in a bit of pain." I replied.

"I know a few healing spells." Severus commented. "I can take a look if you want."

I smiled at his offer.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, you don't look to good." Draco pressed.

"It couldn't hurt." Lucius added.

I shrugged before remembering that it looked 'crude' as Aunt Cissa put it.

It over half an hour before Severus took me back into the classroom where Lucius and Drake were competing in a friendly game of chess. I watched as Lucius' rook took a beating from Draco's bishop before being dragged off the board. As soon as Lucius saw me he stood and walked over. Draco was close behind.

"Is she alright?" Lucius asked, the question directed at Severus.

"She is. There's nothing broken and I've given her a pain potion for the bruising and ordered her to rest. Draco, take her to the common room and make sure she stays there till tomorrow morning." Severus ordered.

"What about dinner?" Draco asked, and I almost laughed before remembering it would likely aggravate by side.

"I'll take some food up to her, when I come up you may leave." Severus said, eyeing the boy beadily. No doubt making sure he wouldn't raid the kitchens.

Finally arriving at the common room, I swayed on my feet. I dragged myself across the circular room, Draco hovering around my side.

As I was about to climb the staircase to the girls dormitory, I turned and bid him good night. Undressing after pulling the hangings shut around my bed, I felt my body get unnaturally heavy. I think Severus slipped something in my pain potion. I'll have to ask him later.

I let my eyes flutter closed and a few seconds later, I was out like a log. Not even the lingering pain in my side was able to keep my eyes open another second longer.


	5. My fear awaits

**Chapter 5: My fear awaits**

* * *

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( (Wish I did.)

Song that helped: No apologies by the one and only Bon Jovi. (So I don't own that either. Darn it.)

Chapter 5

Severus woke me up, god knows how long later. He looked at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling better now Cali?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" I said, sarcastic. He passed me a plate and frowned as he did so.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. You need to eat something."

I slowly started to eat, sparing him a dark look for his reprimand. He looked slightly bemused.

"Thanks. How did you get Dumbledore to let you skip dinner? I know that he expects you to be there." I asked, having been wondering for a while.

"I told him I was looking after one of my students; he was delighted that I was finally caring for someone other than Draco, although he doesn't know it's you." He replied, a twitch of his lips betraying that he was amused.

"He doesn't like me much now does he?" I asked, feeling miserable.

"Why would you think that?" he asked carefully, sitting.

"When I was Hermione Granger, I was the brightest witch of my age and it made it better that everyone thought I was a Muggle born. I was one of the golden trio, I was Harry potter's best friend I was a Gryffindor. Everything was perfect! Now I'm Cali Lestrange, still the brightest witch of my age but I'm a pure blood, I'm related to the most evil wizard in history and his best Death Eater. I hang round with Draco and I have Malfoy blood flowing through my veins. In his mind I've gone from an asset to a risk. We're all pawns in his game. He doesn't care. It kills me inside to know I don't have a stable family anymore." I said bitterly, feeling salty tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

Severus, in a rare gesture, took my hand in his.

"This won't be easy to hear." He warned. "Even when you were Hermione, Dumbledore was wary of you. He's using Harry as a pawn, he was using _you_. You have a stable family. Cissa loves you. She and Lucius care about you as if you were her own. Would he have come here, dropping everything, the second that Cissa finished reading the letter you sent if he didn't care?"

"But-"

"Shut up and listen to me." He snapped, not appreciating my interruption. "Lucius and Narcissa love you. Bella and the Dark Lord will love you. Drake loves you. You have a family, you just need to get used to it. It's different to what you are used to I know, but once you get settled you will fit right in." He said.

"What about you?" I asked and my stomach churns. I shouldn't be asking this.

I looked into his black eyes and instead of seeing hatred I thought I saw something different. "Do you 'love' me? In a sense I mean. Am I still that little Mudblood know it all in your mind?" I asked, trying not to look like I was hanging onto his every word.

He smirked. "You aren't that little Mudblood know it all in my mind anymore. You are so much more. You need to stop thinking negatively." He says carefully avoiding my first question_. _I'll forget it for the time being.

I heard a tap at the window and turned. I saw an old I recognized tapping at the panes with a talon. I let it in and unrolled the parchment. It was from the Malfoy's.

_Cali,_

_I've sent a letter to your mother. She's returned one and I've attached it for you. If this owl is on time the only person with you should be Severus.  
It's up to you if you let him read it with you. We can't wait to see you at Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissa. _

I opened the one from my mother with trembling fingers. Severus put a hand on my shoulder.

_Caitlyn, _

_I was so happy when my sister sent me an owl saying that you were in fact alive. It's unfortunate that I'm where I am right now, but one day if I get out, I hope you could talk to me and that we could be like a real mother and daughter. I want to talk to you, I want to know you. If my reckoning is right, your father still isn't back. Hopefully Lucius and Cissa should be looking after you, I hope they are treating you well. Especially Draco, that boy can be unpredictable sometimes. _

_Remember that no matter how people treat you, you are who you want to be, whether that means you are my pureblood daughter or the Muggle born Gryffindor. You know what I want, but I will accept whatever decision you make. I just want a chance. I hope you can follow your heart and be who you were born to be. _

_Please write back to me. Send the letter to Cissa and she can send it to me. _

_Your mother,_

_Bellatrix._

I looked at Severus and passed him the letter.

"It's from my mother." I gave him a few moments to read it.

"Are you going to write back?" He asked when he'd finished... I knew he'd ask more questions.

"Yes. Could you pass me some parchment so I can write back now?" I said. Severus did so and watched as I began to write.

_Mother, _

_I don't know what to say, because I have so many thoughts in my head write now. I'll try and make the letter readable. _

_Firstly it's wonderful with Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius. They are really helping me. Draco is being himself. In a good way. Severus is helping me as well. I think that when you get out we can try for a normal relationship. I do want to know you. You're right about the Dark Lord, he hasn't risen again. Severus says that he is growing stronger. _

_I have already put up people judging me because of my sudden change in heritage. Dumbledore being one. Severus and Lucius are sorting it for me and I'm grateful. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm not going to change again. This is who I am now. _

_Love,_

_Cali_

I passed it to Severus. "Does that sound alright?" I asked, wanting it to sound right. He nodded. "When you leave here could you post it to Aunt Cissa for me?" He nodded again.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"I feel like I belong somewhere now. Like I said in the letter to mum, this is who I am. I'm not changing again." I said forcefully.

"Good girl."

**The next morning**

Severus allowed me to go to the great hall for breakfast. I took my place next to Draco with pride.

_"Are you alright?" Severus asked through Legilimency._

_I looked up at him on reflex bud hurriedly ducked my head._

_"Yeah. For once I'm ready to face the day." _

_"What subjects have you got today?" He asked._

_"Potion, Defense, Charms and Muggle studies." I said._

_"Very well. I'll see you later." _

_"That you will." I said, breaking the connection. _

"Hurry up Cali, We are going to be late for Defense. We are facing Boggarts today." Draco said.

We ran to Defense and got there with moments to spare.

Lupin pointed to the wardrobe which was rattling. "Does anyone know what's in here?" He asked the class.

"It's a Boggart sir." Some Gryffindor shouted out.

"Correct. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" I raised my hand "Miss Lestrange"

"That's a trick question sir. Boggarts take the appearance of what frightens us most." I replied.

"Correct. 5 points to Slytherin. It takes the shape of what we fear the most but there is an incantation that changes the Boggart. The best way to defeat them is with laughter. We say the incantation first. Now, repeat after me: ' _Riddikulus'." _

The class dutifully parroted the spell back to him and he looked satisfied after a few tries. He clapped his hands.

"Alright, I think you've got that down. Now, who is up first? Mr. Weasley if you please?"

As predicted Ron's turned into an Acromantula. After he used the charm the spider suddenly had ice skates on, so of course everyone started laughing. I didn't really see what was so hilarious but giggled anyway. After a few more people it was my turn. I didn't know what I feared the most and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. I was curious, but I felt like a bug under a microscope in the classroom. I walked to the front of the classroom and the Boggart - which had been a vampire with its hair in pigtails – began to shift.

I almost dropped my wand. It was a perfect replica of Aunt Cissa. But it was wrong. She was sneering at me, a sneer she usually reserved only for Weasleys. She spoke and I flinched. She hated me.

"_R-Riddikulus." _I stuttered and hated my weakness. The image changed and Uncle Lucius stood in her place, his eyes were cold and his chin jutted aggressively. He too spoke and my hand trembled.

I said the spell again with more force and the creature morphed into two people I recognized. They were my Muggle parents. My mother looked at me sadly, and with disappointment and my father shook his head before turning away, unable to look at me.

"_Riddikulus!" _I almost shouted, and quieted when I heard how loud my voice was. Uncle Lucius disappeared and I felt like sighing with relief, until the Boggart formed a woman with long dark hair and a pretty figure. Her features were blurred and when she spoke, her voice was nondescript and distorted. She hated me. I was a disappointment to her. I realized who she was. She was my mother, but I didn't know her face.

I choked and felt my knees give way. Professor Lupin hurriedly stepped in front of me and the creature faded into a small white orb. I didn't know what it was and right then, I didn't much care. He ushered the class, who were looking at me interestedly, out of the door. He walked over to me and squatted, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Miss. Lestrange? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

I let out a strangled sort of sob and he sighed.

"From what I heard of your prowess in magic, you shouldn't have any trouble with a Boggart." He said. "Would you mind telling me why you had such a hard time with it?"

I noticed that a few tears had leaked from my eyes. He fished a clean tissue from a box on the desk and passed it to me. I dabbed at my eyes.

"I always keep a box when I teach about Boggarts." He admitted. "You are not the first to be upset by what they've seen and I'm sure you won't be the last."

I found it odd that that made me feel a little better.

"I-I-" I started. "It was my family. They didn't want me anymore. I was alone." I said my voice small and meek. "My new family rejecting me and my old family not wanting me back." I whispered. "I'd be heartbroken if that happened. There's no way to find that funny."

"That'll be why the Boggart picked that." He explained. "I can help you, if you like." He offered and I looked at him sharply.

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course. You are my student." He said as if that made everything make sense. And in a way, it did.

"When?" I asked shortly. I was eager.

"Lunches, after classes, I don't mind. It's up to you." He shrugged and took his hand of my shoulder. He helped me up. "When would you like to start?"

"After dinner tonight?" I said hopefully. He nodded and I smiled.

"Very well. I'll see you later Miss. Lestrange."

I smiled at him. Maybe Professor Lupin wasn't that bad. Maybe I'd made another friend. It couldn't hurt to have a popular teacher on my side. God knows I needed it.

After thanking him, I ran to potions. Hopefully Draco would have told Severus why I was late. I walked in and took my seat next to Ron and Harry, studiously not looking at them. Harry looked as though he wanted to say something and he looked indecisive. He bit his lip but before he could speak Severus was in front of me.

"Cali, move next to Draco. Crabbe Next to Potter." He snapped. It's like an angel smiled on me and its name was Severus. I saw Harry deflate and felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe he really had wanted to talk.

The lesson passed without incident and all too soon, dinner was over and I was walking with heavy steps to Professor Lupin's classroom. The food I had eaten churned in my stomach and made me feel sick. But I wanted this. I _needed_ this. I opened the door after knocking and strode in.

The wardrobe standing innocently in the middle of the room sent chills down my spine.


	6. Fear's gone

**Chapter 6: Fear's gone**

* * *

Chapter 6

I made my way down to Professor Lupin's office, my steps slow and measured.

I knocked on the door. He opened it and an amiable smile blossomed on his face when he saw me.

"Please, do come in." He greeted and chivvied me inside. He looked more closely at me. "Are you alright? You look rather pale." He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. It was a lie. I knew it and I knew that he did too. "It's just that I don't know how I'm going to face the Boggart. I can't think of anything that may make it _amusing._" My words expressed my dislike of what I had to do. "It seems so life like, so real, and to be brutally honest, it scares the hell out of me."

He sighed.

"Call me Remus when we are alone together like this. Professor makes me feel old." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want a bit before we start?" he said as he proffered a large chuck of chocolate.

"No thank you." I declined. "How do you think I could overcome my Boggart? Do you have anything to advise?" I asked wanting it over and done with as soon as possible. He sat down and looked me straight in the eye.

"You mustn't believe it. I don't know much about you or your family, but what I know of the Malfoy's they love you enough to accept you. You must not believe what the Boggart is saying. It'll say horrible things. _Ignore it_." He said, his tone turning forceful. I nodded. "Are you ready to face it?" I nodded again. He drew his wand and sent an unlocking charm at the wardrobe. He retreated but hovered near me, ready to intervene. I was grateful.

Lucius stepped out. I had to remember it wasn't Lucius. "You are worthless." _It's not him._ I chanted in my head, I _had_ to believe it. "You're a insignificant piece of scum. You are a _Mudblood_." _It's not real._ Suddenly, it changed into Severus. _It's not real_.

"You are nothing but a little Mudblood brat." The Severus/Boggart spat at me. I gathered some strength and courage by remembering all the moment we had shared.

"_Riddikulus." _It didn't work. "_Riddikulus!"_ I said louder with more confidence. The Boggart still didn't change. I tried again. I thought of when Severus helped me calm Draco down, all the times he helped me through Legilimency. I thought of every happy memory I've had since I moved in with the Malfoy's and I let the emotions fill me up. "Riddikulus" I said softly. It still didn't work. I shook and my wand tipped from my fingers, landing with a clatter to the floor. Remus stepped in front of my and forced the Boggart back into the Wardrobe.

"You close your eyes and thought of a memory didn't you?" He asked softly. I nodded. "That would work if we were facing dementors, but not for Boggarts." He advised.

"I knew that." I snapped before apologizing. He accepted it with a wave of his hand and I continued. "I just thought thinking of something happy might help. It was about my new family."

He nodded and we were in silence for a moment, no doubt giving me time to regain my strength.

"Would you like to face the Boggart again?" He asked carefully. I thought about it. Could I face it again?

"I don't know Professor. I don't know if I could take that again."

"I know you are strong enough. Please try one more time." He said and I sighed.

"This is the last time." I said and he nodded. He let the Boggart out again. This time it turned into my mother.

"Look at the little Mudblood. Does she think she's good enough to fight me." I took a couple of deep breaths. Bellatrix cackled and the eyes in the foggy face glimmered. I took an involuntary step backwards. _I am stronger than this_. I looked my mother straight in her eyes.

"_Riddikulus_." The Boggart/Bella started to wobble. "_Riddikulus_!" I repeated. The Boggart caught its foot in its trailing skirts and stumbled, its arms pin wheeling. I laughed and its form flickered and retreated. I'd done it. Finally. Remus once again stepped in and banished the Boggart.

"Well done. 10 points to Slytherin." He said, smiling at me. I sat down, my legs shook.

"Thank you Professor."

_"Where are you?" _Severus loud voice burst into my head through Legilimency. He did not sound happy, I was tempted to wince.

_"I'm in Professor Lupin's office. He's helping me with Boggarts." _I replied, snapping and then feeling guilty_._

_"Really_?" He asked. I could almost taste the sarcasm that dripped from his voice_. _

_"Yes." _I said firmly. I bid goodbye to Professor Lupin and then left, still chatting to Severus in my head_. _

_"How are you feeling?" _he asked, seeing calmer._ "Draco said you had problems with the Boggart in Defense this morning." _I knew Severus would find out. I was sure the man was omniscient.

_"It's all sorted now." _I replied. I walked in to the common room._ "I'm going to bed if you don't mind. Good night. " _

He bid me goodnight and cut the connection_. _There was only three days left until Christmas. I would be going home at Christmas for the first time in three years. I can't believe I called living with the Malfoy's home. But I guess it _is_ home now.


	7. Christmas

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

* * *

Chapter 7.  
Christmas.

It was three days after the end of term and me and Draco were settling back into life at Malfoy Manor. I had decorated my room and Draco laughed when he saw it. Book cases on every wall that held a mixture of Muggle and Magical books. Some of the Muggle books included my favorites. Classics like _'Romeo and Juliet', 'Oliver Twist', 'Othello.', 'and Macbeth' 'of mice and Men' _and many more. The magical books included all my school books. Hogwarts: A History and those gifted to me by Draco.

It was Christmas Eve when I heard someone knock on my door. I called for whoever it was to come in and I was surprised to see that it was Severus. I had thought that he would be at home, settling down for Christmas. I sat up from where I was lying on my bed reading. He sat down at the end of the bed and waited while I put my bookmark in the book and put it back shelf where it belonged. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Severus." I greeted, pleased to see him. He nodded to me.

I was about to make convocation, but before I could even open my mouth, he produced a small, exquisitely wrapped box from inside one of his voluminous robes.

"For tomorrow." He said simply. Never being one to mince with words, he gave a small incline of his head and made to leave. "Happy Christmas."

"Wait!" He paused as I called him back. I jumped off the bed and dug around in my bedside drawer for the gift I knew I had put there. I'd bought Severus a Christmas present last time I was out shopping. It would have felt wrong not to, even if he hadn't given me anything.

"Here is yours." I said, a little bashful, as I passed it to him. He accepted it with a murmur of thanks. "Are you staying here for Christmas or are you going back to Hogwarts?" I asked a little hopeful he would stay.

"I'm staying here for a few days, and then I'm going back to Hogwarts for the last week of the holidays." He explained. I felt my spirits rise a little.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Don't open it till tomorrow. I _will_ know." He said, fixing me with a look he usually reserved for his classroom. I laughed to myself as he left.

I'd bought Draco a book I knew he had been eyeing. He was anything but subtle. For Aunt Cissa I bought a new perfume set that I caught her looking at longingly in a catalogue. Uncle Lucius got a cane cleaner. When I told Draco he fell about laughing. Pansy got make up set I had thought she would love. I'd even found something for my mother. It was a black necklace with the word mother on it. I walked downstairs to talk to Aunt Cissa. I had something to ask her.

"Aunt Cissa?" I said. She looked up at me from the book she was reading.

"Yes?" he said, dog-earing the page and closing the book and giving me her full attention.

"I've bought my mother a Christmas Present. Is there any way to get it to her?" I asked, nervous. She turned to Lucius who was dozing by the fire, a glass of brandy hanging precariously from his fingertips.

"Lucius." I fought not to giggle as he jumped and looked around for his wife. "Do you know any way to contact Bella?" She asked.

"Pardon?" He asked blearily.

"Is there a way to get a Christmas present to my mother?" I repeated. He sighed and shook his head. My heart dropped.

"Sorry. While she's in Azkaban there's no way to get it to her." He replied, trying to be gentle.

I nodded and left the room quietly, not feeling up to company. My feeling must have been strong because I heard Severus' voice echoing in my head.

_"Cali? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice concerned._

_"I bought my mother a really nice present. I just found out that I can't possibly send it to her." I said, dejected._

_"You can give it to her after she is released." He replied, pragmatic as ever._

_"I suppose. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to change the subject._

_"I usually wouldn't, but I think so. What about you?"_

_"Yeah. Drake says he's bought me something awesome. But of course, he won't tell." I said laughing._

_"You haven't opened my present for you have you?" He asked seriously._

_"Nope. I thought you'd know if I did?" I said, teasing. If I knew him, and I was sure that I did; he was smirking. "Where are you?" I asked._

_"My guest room. Why?"_

_"You're three rooms down from me and we are talking through our minds?" I said flatly._

Before he got the chance to answer, there was a knock on my door. I jerked my head up.

_"Got to go Severus, someone's at my door._ I paused._ "Wait. It's not you is it?"_

_"No. I'll talk to you later." _He broke the connection and I got up to open the door.

I pulled it open and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe.  
"Hay Cal," He said, levering himself up lazily.

"Hey Drake." I greeted, "Need anything?"

"Mum told me to ask you: Do you want to put your presents under the tree with everyone else's or give them separately tomorrow? He asked.

"Do you know what everyone else is doing?"

"Me, mum and dad do ours under the tree. Severus said he would put his under the tree if you do."

I smiled. "I think I will."

**The next day. Christmas. **

Late last night I had put all my presents under the tree for everyone else. It was one in the afternoon and we were full from a huge lunch. Time for presents.

Drake started by passing me one from him. It was a new book set. How utterly surprising. I read the curly, fancy script embossed on the cover of the binder. 'The complete works of Jane Austin'

"I've wanted this for _ages!_" I said happily and beamed at my cousin. I passed Cissa and Lucius their respective presents and they unwrapped them. My aunt thanked me for the gift and Lucius' lips twitched when he opened his. They both got me make up and some perfume I had spotted in Diagon Alley, but had not had enough money for. After we were done opening presents, I jerked my head in Severus direction, silently asking if he wanted to go somewhere private to open each other's respective presents. We slipped out and were soon in Severus room. I took stock of the room. It was rather like Severus himself, even if he had only been living there for a few days. It was neat, tidy and practical. I liked it.

I passed him the gift I had bought. As he unwrapped it carefully, I saw his eyes shine. I wanted to giggle at how he was acting over a book, before remembering I was probably the same. I had bought him a very old and worn potions book I had found in a dingy little shop in one of the offshoots of Diagon.

He turned it over almost reverently. "Thank you." He said seriously.

I flushed at his sincerity and accepted the neatly wrapped box he passed to me.

I took a deep breath and opened his present. My jaw dropped. It was beautiful. The pendant was small and looked delicate, fashioned into the shape of a heart with a small intricately designed gunmetal grey snake wrapping it's slender coils around it.

"My god, this is amazing!" I said, turning it over in my hands almost reverently. I looked up at him and gave him a beaming smile.

Over the next few weeks I stayed in my room reading and talking to Severus through my mind, I found it endearing how he was so engrossed in his new book. Lucius came up to my room a few days before I had to go back to Hogwarts. He knocked on my door announcing his presence and I called for him to come in.

I slotted my book back in its proper place and turned to face my uncle.

"Enjoying your new books?" he asked casually, referring to the collection Draco had bought me.

"Very much so. Having fun with your cane cleaner?" I asked, feeling cheeky.

He gave me a dry look and I suppressed a giggle. He sighed and his face turned serious. "

While you're at Hogwarts," he began, hesitating. I leaned forward, earnest. "Please be careful." His grey eyes bored into mine. I took a breath and gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Of course."


	8. Kidnapping

**Chapter 8: Kidnapping**

* * *

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( (Wish I did.)

Songs: No promises and bad by James Masters helped with this chapter.

Chapter 8

I was happy over Christmas but was happier when I was back at Hogwarts. I was back at Hogwarts now. Well I'm in Hogsmead. The first week end. Drake and Pansy didn't come. So I'm here alone. I'd finished in the book shop when I noticed the Wanted signs for 'Sirius Black' He was mum's cousin. From what Aunt Cissa said Mum didn't like Sirius. Apparently he had escaped from Azkaban. The first person ever to do so. He's a mass murderer. He apparently sold Lily and James Potter to my father. I can't believe it. Apparently James and Sirius were best friends. I carried on thinking about Sirius Black and if he did sell his friends out as I rounded a corner and came face to face with the person I had just been thinking about extensively. Sirius Black. I nearly screamed but he put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

He dragged me out of Hogsmead and to an old house. As soon as he let me go I made a run for it.  
"Sit DOWN" He yelled. It sounded like he hadn't used his voice a lot lately. He probably hadn't in Azkaban. I sat down because I was scared.  
"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone I saw you. I promise" I said fast.  
"Shut up. What's your name?" He asked. I started to shake.  
"Cali, Cali Lestrange" I said in a small voice. He smiled a horrible and ugly smile but I didn't let it show that I was scared.  
"Bella's kid." I nodded. "Who is your dad?" I shook my head.  
"I don't know" I lied. I tried to get up.

"You're not leaving just yet Cali." He said sinisterly.  
"Please Mr. Black. I won't tell anyone you're here."  
"Stop whining girl" Suddenly the door banged shut. "Finally Moony" Sirius yelled. I felt the tears slip out from my eyes. He turned on me and told me to shut up again.  
"Is someone in there with you Padfoot?" 'Moony' asked. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it.  
"Yes. A young Hogwarts girl, by the name of Cali Lestrange. Do you know her? "  
"Yes Padfoot I do. Your Cousin's girl." The voice replied and I placed it a Remus'  
"Professor Lupin Help me please!" I yelled out. Sirius slapped me. His handprint visible on my cheek. I felt the tears well up again. Remus walked in.  
"Padfoot. Why did you take the girl?"He asked paying no attention to me. I sent a silent prayer to him. If he heard it, it didn't show.

"She saw me Moony." I wondered what Padfoot and Moony stood for. From what I knew of Remus and what I was slowly learning from Sirius there was a back story.  
"That's no reason to take her Padfoot. She wouldn't have said anything. "Finally he turned to me." Would you Cali?" He asked.  
I took a small breath. "No sir" I said quietly. I hoped that Remus would believe me. At the moment he was my only hope of getting out of here.  
Sirius looked me up and down. "Did you say Bella was you mother?" He asked again. I cleared my throat before answering.  
"Yes sir. That makes me your second cousin. I wouldn't put you back in prison sir." I replied

He stuck his hand out. "Remus wand" Remus didn't pass it over. "Moony give me your wand!" He said again.  
"Why do you want it Padfoot?" Remus took a step towards Sirius. "Surly you don't want to hurt the girl" he said asking carefully. Sirius laughed.  
"No Remus I don't want to hurt her. I want to cast a truth spell." Sirius replied. Remus cast it for him.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked.  
"Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange" I replied under the spell.  
"Are you Bellatrix's daughter."?  
"Yes sir"  
"Are you going to tell anyone you saw me?" He asked.  
"No sir" I said truthfully.  
"Remus." Then suddenly the door banged open and my savior walked in.

**Ah ha. How was my first cliff hanger?**


	9. The aftermath of Kidnapping

**Chapter 9: The aftermath of Kidnapping**

* * *

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( (Wish I did.)

Chapter 8  
The aftermath of Kidnap

Previously:  
"Remus." Then suddenly the door banged open and my savior walked in.

Now:

"Black, Lupin let her go." I recognized the voice.  
"We just about to if you hadn't come barging in here" Sirius said slightly snarling.  
"Of course you were Black" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I placed it as Severus. Suddenly Sirius grabbed Remus' wand and jabbed it at my neck.  
"Listen to me Snape, when you and the girl leave you aren't going to tell anyone I'm here because if you do, I will personally find Miss Lestrange and kill her. You wouldn't like that on your plate would you?" He said.  
"No I wouldn't." Sirius slowly moved the wand away from my neck.  
"Fine, but if I'm caught because of either of you, I will you kill you." As soon as the wand was away from me I ran and Severus held me in his tight embrace. Lupin followed us out.

"You knew. You knew where he was didn't you!" Severus yelled at him. Lupin didn't answer but because of what Severus said next I gathered he had nodded. "He could have killed Cali," Severus yelled.  
"But he didn't, did he. Look at me Severus! I'm alive, still alive and fine!" I yelled. Severus grabbed my hand.  
"Cali. I know you are ok. But you could have died." He aparated us to Hogwarts. His private rooms to be exact.

"Severus. How did you know where I was?" I asked quietly. "Were you stalking me or something? Has Lucius got you to?" I asked. Getting louder with each question.  
"Listen to me Cali. I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise me you won't freak." He says. I nod at him.  
"I knew how you were because there is a tracker in the necklace I gave you for Christmas. It taps into your emotions then it lets me know about how stressed you were." He said. The phrase 'If looks could kill.' I reached up and grabbed the necklace. I pulled off my neck and chucked it across the room. "HOW BLOODY DARE YOU! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS SEVERUS!" I yelled.  
"Lucius asked me keep an eye on you. This was this was the best way." Severus replied.

"Uncle Lucius will hear about this!" I yell back. I go to his Floo and yell for my uncle. Lucius walks through the Floo. With a scowl upon his face.  
"Did you give Severus permission to track me?" I ask.  
"No. I asked him to keep an eye on you. There's a difference. Why?"  
"Do you remember the necklace he gave me?" My uncle nodded. "He placed an emotion tracker in it."  
"That's a good thing love. It means he can always know how you are. I heard what happened with Sirius Black. I'm glad Severus tracked you." I nodded.  
"I'm sorry Severus. It was very rude of me to rip it off." I walked over to where I had chucked it. I picked it back up and put it on. I hugged Severus. "I'm really sorry. Thank you for the necklace."

I had realized that Severus was AWESOME! It was nice of him to care about me.


	10. Remus, Harry and a proper smile

**Chapter 10: Remus, Harry and a proper smile**

* * *

_Hermione_ 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( (Wish I did. )

_I have a suggestion. Listen to just hold me by maria mena while reading this chapter. They work together._

Chapter 10

After I apologized to my uncle for wasting his time, he left and I sat down next to Severus. The look of hatred that was originally on his face had vanished.  
"Are you ok Cali?" He asked. I started to cry.  
"I'm really sorry Severus. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly."  
"It's ok Cali. I understand why you would be upset." He replied.  
"So is all forgiven?" I asked. He nodded, smirked a small smirk that I was getting accustom to. I smiled at wide smile and sat down on his couch while he took the armchair.

"Are you feeling better Sweetie?" He asked wiping the few last tears that my eyes leaked.  
"I'm fine. If I said I wanted to go to talk to Professor Lupin, how would you react?" I asked him.  
"I don't know, why?" He asked.  
"I want to go talk to him about what happened with..." I paused and looked round to make sure no one else was there. "Sirius black." I muttered.  
"I would if I was you." A twitch of his lips betraying that he was amused.  
I smiled at him. "I'm going to talk to him now, while there are no classes on." I said to Severus. Severus nodded, and moved out of my way.

I walked to Professor Lupin's office and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled voice call 'Enter.' I walked in and Remus showed a weak smile.  
"Hi." He said and offered me a seat. I took it.  
"Good afternoon Professor Lupin" I replied. "Can I talk to you about what happen this morning?" I said quietly.  
"This morning? Oh with Sirius?" He asked. I nodded. The name sending chills down my spine. He offered me a piece of the chocolate he was eating. I gladly took it. "What do you want to know Cali?"

"Did he tell you why he took me?" I asked really wanting and not wanting the answer at the same time.  
"Other than the reason that you saw him in the middle of Hogsmead, there wasn't a reason." I felt the tears that had been threatening to come down all morning, fall down my cheeks.  
"I'm scared professor Lupin." I started to shake. "I don't want him to come after me again." I whispered. All the pain, hurt, and confusion. Everything that I had kept bottled up suddenly comes flooding out.

Remus came and sat next to me, he put his arm comfortingly around my shoulder. "This isn't just about what happened this morning is it?" He asked.  
"No. It's been so hard adapting from being the Muggle Hermione Granger to Caitlyn Lestrange, the daughter of the worst death eater ever. But after the letter that I had from my mum. I'm beginning to like her. Even Dumbledore hates me, so when Sirius grabbed me from the one place I felt safe other then Hogwarts. I freaked out because it's so hard changing from one to another." I said the tears freely flowing.  
"It might help if you write letters to your mum and your new family." He suggested.  
"Have you got any parchment?" I asked. He passed me a few pieces. "Should I tell my mum about this morning because Lucius and Narcissa will already know?"  
"I think that it's up to you. You can write them here if you want" He says, going to sit at his desk and continue marking the work he was doing when I came in.

I took the first piece and started to write to my mum.

_Aunt Cissa. _

_I'm OK, so don't get stressed over this letter. Firstly could you tell Uncle Lucius that I'm really sorry for wasting his time this afternoon?  
Secondly. Has anyone let mum know what Sirius did? If no one has yet could you tell her, in the nicest of ways? From what I know of her she'll go mental.  
Thirdly. Don't get mad at Drake for letting me go to Hogsmead on my own. It wasn't his fault. Drake and Pansy had important school work to do._

_Love,  
Cali.  
Xxxxx_

I thanked Remus for the use of his parchment and his classroom and walked up to the owlry where I bumped into Harry.

I gave the letter to a white bird and turned to talk to Harry.  
"Hiya." I said slowly to judge his reaction.  
"Hi... I've forgotten your new name." He said just as slow.  
"Cali." I replied.  
"How are you finding it? The change?" He asked.  
"Hard" Was my instant reply. " Harder because my old friends aren't there for me."  
"Ron is still really hurt. Still annoyed at you. He thinks you deserted us."

I sat on the cold hard floor. "I'd never desert you, Harry. Just because I've become a Malfoy/Lestrange doesn't mean that I am going to forget my friends Harry." He sat next to me on the floor and put a arm around me.  
"I know Hermio... I mean Cali." He said.  
"So. How's it been for you lately?" I asked.  
"Ok. Ginny's missed you." I smiled.  
"I've missed her as well. Tell her I said that please." He nodded. "We must make time to talk. Me and Ginny. As well as me and you." I said. He nodded.

_"Are you ok Cali? You should of been back by now" Severus said in my head.  
"I'm in the owlery. I'll be back in your office soon." I said quickly.  
"Make it real quick Cali." He said._

"I better go Harry. I've got an essay to do." We parted and for once I smiled a proper smile.


	11. Letters, Potions, Hospital wing

**Chapter 11: Letters, Potions, Hospital wing**

* * *

_Hermione_ 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( Dam!

Chapter 11.

At breakfast the next day, the Malfoy bird (which was the same bird that I somehow picked out yesterday) swooped down and dropped a wad of parchment on the table in front of me.  
Draco looked at me. 'Mum and dad?' He mouthed. I shrugged. Drake looked interested.  
"Possible. Or my mum. Curtsey of Aunt Cissa." I said back.  
"Over what happened yesterday in Hogsmead?" He asked back. I looked up at the head table and noticed Severus looking at me and Draco. Smiling. I bet he was happy that we were talking again.

"That would be a decent guess." I said rolling my eyes.  
"When are you going to read them? Would you like to read them now? Or in private?" Drake kept asking.  
"I don't know Drake. Could we not talk about it?" I asked quietly. I shoved the parchment roughly in my jacket pocket. I was wearing Muggle clothes under my robes. It was freezing in the dungeons.  
"Of course. What lesson have we got first, and how long till we have to get there?" Drake asked.  
"DADA and 10 minutes." I answered casting a non verbal 'Tempas' (**A/N. I don't know the proper name of it. It's the spell that tells the time.) **I look over at Drake. I tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I'm going to go to DADA early to read... these." I whispered patting my jacket pocket. He nodded.  
"I'll see you later Cuz." I rolled my eyes and got up. Bidding goodbye to Pansy.

I walked into the classroom and noticed that Remus was moving all the tables around. "Morning Cali. You're early." He murmured.  
"Yes professor. I got some letters of my family this morning and wanted to read them privately." I said. He nodded. "Unless you need any help Professor." I added.  
"No thanks Cali, I don't need any help. You can sit in here if you want to read your letters." He offered.  
"Thanks." I muttered, near on silently. I opened the smaller of the two letters knowing it would be of Cissa.

_Cali,_

_Hello my darling. How are you? Why would I be stressed? The only reason I was stressed last time because we knew what happened.  
Your Uncle isn't mad at you. He understands why you freaked out. I would off to had Lucius not explained the reasons why he thought it was a good idea.  
Trust me when I say I nearly hexed Severus when I found out. _- I smiled when I read that bit. I carried on reading.  
_We let your mother know, the larger piece of parchment is her letter. I trust you know she will freak and has freaked.  
Me and your Uncle aren't mad at Draco, he has already owled us saying why he and Pansy were not there with you.  
We know he was busy doing home work.  
Lots of love  
Cissa and Lucius.  
XXXxxxXXX._

I smiled as I finished reading her letter, but my hands started to tremble as I slowly opened my mum's letter.

_My darling daughter Cali,  
(See I remembered that you shortened it.)_

I have no doubt that you know why I'm writing. My 'wonderful' (please note the sarcasm on the word wonderful) cousin. Sirius Black.  
Trust me when I say that when I get out of here, he will pay for it.  
But because of the many evil crimes I committed I don't know how long I'll be in here. Hopefully I won't go insane. (Even though I know I loved half the stuff I did *Evil Smile + Manic Laugh*)  
What did Sirius do to you? Cissy wasn't that detailed. 

_Cissa said that you had an extra Ali. Whom? _- I wondered who she meant. Maybe Remus'_. I was so glad when I saw you decided to write back. Especially when you said you weren't going to change again. As well as the fact you said you wanted to get to know me. Thank you sweetheart (If that's not to bold)  
Write back soon.  
All my love,_

_Your loving mother Bella.  
Xxx_

I thought about both letters and feeling a warm feeling inside. Remus looked over and must of noticed the few tears that leaked out of my eyes.  
He walked over and carefully sat at the table in front of me. "Cali, are you alright? Do I need to get your head of house?" I smiled at Remus.  
"I'm ok. The letters of my mum were kind of emotional. I don't need you to get my head of house. I see him next lesson anyway." I replied.  
"Oh. Do you need any more parchment? To reply?" He asked. I shrugged casting a non verbal 'Tempas' (**A/N. I don't know the proper name of it. It's the spell that tells the time.).  
"**No thank you. Class will be starting in a moment." I replied. Once again roughly placing the letters in my jacket pocket.

15 minutes into class. Severus walked in. He walked up the center of class and muttered something to Professor Lupin. Lupin walked down to my table. He looked at me and said, "Cali. Severus needs to talk to you." I nodded and got up and followed Severus out of the classroom.  
"Yes?" I asked confused.  
"I received a very weird letter off of Cissa."  
"Really? What did it say if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Did you know Remus was a werewolf?" I shook my head 'no.' "It's not safe for you to be around him a lot" Severus said. I nodded.  
"That makes sense." This time Severus looked confused. "When we were doing Boggarts, his was a white orb. It must have been the moon." I said.  
"I've told Dumbledore that I'm not having you in his class anymore. You get your things. You are coming with me and I'll teach you what you need to know." He said.  
"Dumbledore is ok with that?" I asked.  
"Nope, but me and Lucius have sorted it so it will happen. Dumbledore won't go against both of us." I nodded.

"_Accio Cali's school bag" _Severus said and we headed off to the dungeons. Where me and Severus had a nice laugh over patronuses. That's what me and Severus were going over. He thought I was that smart. He said that we could also start work on animagus'. I asked if he was one when he suddenly changed into a king cobra snake. He slithered round my legs. It was then I realized I wanted a snake. My 14th birthday was coming up. Maybe Severus would get me one. If I asked nicely.

After Severus changed back I sat next to him on the couch in his private rooms. "So what are you thinking about?" He asked.  
"My birthday"  
"What would you like for your birthday?" He asked.  
"A snake?" I asked carefully.  
"Like Cissa would allow it." He said smirking. I noticed a light bulb go off in his head. "Accio_ blanket." _I said as I started to shiver.

After about of 10 minutes of warm bliss, I walked out into the dungeons to start my potions lesson. We were making Wolfsbane. I knew that the best ones would be going to Remus. That means everything me and Draco make over the next few weeks would be going straight to him. I didn't know how I felt about that. I hadn't made my mind up yet.  
"So are you ok now Cali?" Drake asked as he put an ingredient in. I stirred it the required amount of time.  
"Good. Just thinking about what happens in two months." I said smiling.  
"What's that?"  
"My birthday" Draco nodded and I sprinkled the powered moonstone in the potion and it turned the right color, Draco put it in the flask and took it up to Severus. While I went and tided up. As I was putting unused potion ingredients in the cupboard. Ron came up behind me and pushed me over.  
Making me slam my head into the stone basin just outside the cup bored.  
I felt the blood pour down from my forehead.

I screamed out. Ron 'accidentally' stood on my hand crushing my fingers. Severus prowled round after hearing my first scream. (The first of many)  
"Ronald Weasley. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Get out of my Classroom now! Go to the headmaster's office. Draco escorts him. Explain what's happened. Harry. Help me get Cali to the hospital wing." He said. Everything was moving so quickly. I was going in and out of consionious. I could hear Severus yelled orders. I heard Pansy cry, Harry was whispering stuff in my ear but I couldn't make sense of it. Severus picked me up bridal style and started to carry me through the silent hallways.

He suddenly put me down on a bed. "POPPY! POPPY!" He yelled. She scuttled out of her office and gasped when she saw me.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"She tripped." Harry spoke up. "Hit her head on the stone basin in the potions room." He said.  
"Actually Ronal Weasley pushed her." Severus objected. Poppy stitched it up and placed a bandage over it. Half an hour later she announced I'd be fine.  
"Can you walk? I'm going to take you to Dumbledore and get this sorted once and for flaming all." Severus said.  
I nodded and got up and followed him. Only after thanking Poppy for her help. When we got up into the office Severus sat down and gestured for me to do the same saying the headmaster would be in a second. I looked around the room. Dumbledore walked in the usual sneer on his face when it concerned me.

"How can I help Miss Lestrange?" Once again not sounding helpful. Severus talked for me, which I didn't mind.  
"Ronald Weasley shoved her into the stone basin in my classroom." He pointed at the massive bloody wound on my head. "This is the result. You should have seen Ronald." Severus said.  
Dumbledore nodded. "Mrs. Weasley has been informed. She'll be coming in soon." I nodded as Severus remained silent.

"Don't worry about it Severus. It's clear he doesn't care." I said and stormed out. Of course Ron was standing outside.  
He pinned me to the wall. I pulled my wand out. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley, Let me go now."  
"Yeah like that's going to happen" Ron said.  
"_Portus" _I whispered, casting it on to my ring. It was set for Severus' private rooms. Strangely enough.  
"You just wait Lestrange. I'll get you. One way or another."  
"Bye Ronald." I said snarky. Activating my port key and aparated away. Smiling a proper Malfoy smile.

A few hours later Severus walked into his rooms. Shaking his head but smirking at the same time. "A port key really?" He asked. I nodded. "Clever little thing." He mocked.  
"How long did you and Dumbledore argue for?" I asked.  
"I left as soon as we finished." He said.  
"Who won?" He gave me a look that said. 'What do you think' I rolled my eyes. "So you won." He nodded. "Did you sort it and I quote 'For once and for flaming all'?" I asked. Once again he nodded.  
"Severus are you sure you are ok? You haven't spoken a word to me. You're annoyed aren't you?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just seeing things in a new light." He spoke softly. I hugged him.

"I'm knackered. Good night Severus." He only nodded. I made my way to the common room and lay down. Only to be taken into a peaceful sleep. Finally.


	12. Fight then make up

**Chapter 12: Fight then make up**

* * *

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( Dam!

Chapter 12.

The next morning I sat in the Great Hall, A massive bandage on my head. I saw Harry and Ron sit near Ginny and The Twins. While I missed Ginny and The Twins, I didn't miss Harry or Ron. They weren't proper friends anymore. I knew there was nothing coming for me in the post, so I looked up at Severus and spoke to him through our minds.

_"Severus. I don't feel right. I'm going back to the common room." I said I noticed the scowl on his face quickly vanished._  
_"What do you mean, you don't feel right. Explain, give me some details." He replied not bothering to eat, he was just staring at me._  
_"I feel dizzy, like I'm going to faint." I replied taking deep breaths._  
_"Did you change the dressing on your wounds this morning?" He asked starting to sound worried._  
_"Yes. I think I did. It doesn't hurt that's not why I feel weird. Maybe I lost too much blood?" I offered a suggestion._  
_"It could be. What's your first lesson?" He asked. Concocting a plan. _

_"Muggle studies." I said_  
_"You took Muggle Studies?" I rolled my eyes._  
_"Yes, I'm taking DADA, Potions, and Muggle Studies. History of Magic. Transfiguration. Charms. Herbology. Ancient Runes. As well as Care of magical Creatures. Oh and Arithmancy. (__**I can't remember what classes Hermione does take in her third year but I knew she took quite a few)**__ I said trying to remember all of my classes._  
_"Isn't that a few to many?" He asks. I nodded, not knowing if he can see me. _

_"Yeah. It's quite a few classes, but I want to learn it all." I said muttering. I can already tell what he'll say next. It'll be something like ' Cali no wonder you feeling crap. You are taking to many classes'_  
_"Wow Cali. You need to drop a few."_  
_"I don't want to. Even if I did, Dumbledore wouldn't let me." I said sighing. Realizing that dropping a few might be smart._  
_"Lucius and I will help." He said pinching the bride of his nose._  
_"You and Uncle Lucius are always helping me; I should be able to do it on my own." I mumble._  
_"Cali. Don't you get it?" He says sounding annoyed. "You need us!" He adds getting louder. _

_"I KNOW!" I yell back at him through my mind and run off._

I ran to the Slytherin portrait, I knew I must have looked distressed because that's how I felt.

"Are you ok my dear?" I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks. "You don't look it my dear" He adds.  
"I'm fine; I just had a small fight with Professor Snape. It was stupid. I feel stupid and I feel dizzy so I'm going back to bed." I say and wait to be let in.  
"Ok my Dear. Feel better soon."

I go into the common room and change the bandage on my wound and felt a little bit better. Suddenly Severus stormed into the common room. Holding a letter from the ministry.  
"This came for you this morning but because you left breakfast in such a hurry it gave it to me instead." I took it with trembling fingers and opened it slowly.  
I read it aloud.

_"To Miss Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange,_

_It has come to the Ministry's notice that you, Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange, made an illegal port key._  
_Yesterday at 10 am it has been recorded that you wand preformed the 'Portus' spell._  
_You and one representative are to come to the ministry to explain why you broke the law."_

Severus came over and hugged me. "It'll be ok." He says.  
"Severus will you be my 'representative'. You know why I did it." He nodded.

**a/n. Another Cliffy. Sorry :)**


	13. Minister, more letters

**Chapter 13: Minister, more letters**

* * *

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I don't own anything :( Dam!

**Chapter 13. **

After Severus told Dumbledore what he was doing. We flooed to the ministry, so that we could sort this out.  
Severus spoke to a man and he told us where to go.  
He led us to the Minister's office. Severus knocked and walked in, I followed.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange. Thanks for coming in at such short notice. Is Mr. Snape your representative?" I took a deep breath.  
" Yes Sir. Professor Snape is." I say as politely as possible.  
"Miss Lestrange. Making an illegal Portkey is very serious. Have you got an explanation?" He asks. I look at Severus. Severus slightly nods.  
"Ronald Weasley had me up against a wall and was threatening me after he shoved me into the stone basin, in my potions room." I said.  
"Why did he have you against the wall?" He asks.  
"Mister Weasley shoved Caitlyn in to the stone basin. We had gone to talk to the headmaster. I asked Caitlyn to lie down as the wound on her head was causing her pain. On her way out the boy. I mean Mister Weasley pinned her to the wall because of the complaint she left with the headmaster." Severus said. I took a couple deep breaths.  
"I felt in danger sir. The only thing I could think of was making a port key to get myself out of there before he hurt me." I said.

"Miss Lestrange. Did you fear for your life?" He asked. I nodded, the tears starting to fall again. Severus tried to hide his laughter. He knew I was faking.  
"Minister. I truly believed that Ronald was going to hurt me. I really thought he was going to cause some injury to me. He had already done this to me" I said pointing to my bandaged head. Severus nodded in agreement.  
"Miss Lestrange. I think it's only fair to let you off with a warning. But I must ask for the item you cast the spell on." He asked. I passed him the ring. He took it.  
"Minister." Severus said quickly. The minister looked up. "I think that Caitlyn should keep the port key. In case something like this happens again." He says.  
"Mr. Snape. I think that's a good idea. I'll go get the form to fill in to register it." He says. He magic's the form. He passes it to me and gives me a pen. Severus and I take a seat.

_Full name: Caitlyn Rosa Lestrange.  
Age: 14  
Place of residence: Malfoy Manor.  
School: Hogwarts.  
House (At school): Slytherin.  
Year (At school): 3rd  
Item the port key is on: Ring.  
Where it leads to: Professor Severus Snape's private rooms.  
ICE Person: Severus Snape. _

I passed the Minister back the form. He quickly read it and confirmed it. He passed me the ring back.  
"Here you go Miss Lestrange. Have a good day" And with that we left.

We sat in his room. He transformed into a snake and wrapped around arm.  
"_Are you alright?" He asks through our minds.  
" Fine. A bit strange. Scared and don't want to class." I say shyly.  
"What class should you be in right now?" He asks.  
"Care of magical creatures." I say.  
"Do you wish to miss it?" He asks.  
"No. Do you have a class?" I asked.  
"Yes, so we'll both go to class." He said and unwrapped from my arm and transformed back. _

_"In half an hour, when classes begin" I say cheekily. He rolls his eyes._

"Can we start animagus training soon?" I ask.  
"When would you like to?" He replies.  
"Now" I supply.  
"Ok. You must read this book first." He says passing me a book. "When you have finished the book let me know" I curl up on his couch and start to read.  
Half an hour goes by and I'm already on the third chapter of the book. It was over 1000 pages long. 10 chapters. Each with a different aspect of transforming, that I needed to know before I tried to change.  
"You need to get to class." He says. I ran to the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Where my class was being held. Hagrid was still the teacher.

"Miss Lestrange. Quickly now. You're running late." An hour and a half later, I trekked back to the castle to shower and get changed. I had a free period next, so I decided to write back to my Mum.

_Mum, _

_Cissa isn't right about the Ali, there was one... Remus Lupin but Severus found out he's a werewolf.  
So there's no hope of a Ali there. Sorry. _

_How are you?  
I'm sorry about getting kidnapped by your cousin. I didn't mean it. _

_Sirius didn't do anything. He sat me down asked me a few questions. Then Severus came and Sirius let us go.  
Got to go. Love you loads. _

_Cali. XXXxxxXXX_


	14. Birthday Presents, Sirius AGAIN!

**Chapter 14: Birthday Presents, Sirius AGAIN!**

* * *

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**Chapter 14.**

After I wrote the letter to my mum, I had dinner so I got up and went to the Great Hall.  
I sat next to Draco, but I didn't listen to a word him or Blaise were saying. Pansy was talking about something that I had no interest in. So I didn't listen to her either.  
I looked over at the Gryffindor table. I saw Ginny looking my way. She looked down as soon as she noticed me looking at her. She nudged the twins who looked up and smiled a small smile. I could bring myself to smile back. Fred whispered something to George, who laughed. They looked at me and I read Fred's mind. '_Tell Ron how stupid he was annoying Cali. She's awesome." _

That made me smile. I finished my dinner at the same time as Ron and Ginny. I walked out, and the pain in my head got more intense as I came near Ron. I walked out without looking at him. I heard Ginny tell Ron that she was going to the owlery. I was going there anyway. Maybe we could talk. I got up to the owlery and gave my letter to my family bird. He took it straight away. As I turned round I saw Ginny. I smiled she returned it. I sat on the stairs, as I had when I had the talk with Harry. Ginny just stood there and finished her letter. I wondered if she was going to sit afterwards. She finished the letter and gave it to the owl and turned round to face me. She let a breath out then sat next to me.

"Hey." I said quietly.  
"Hey Cali." I smiled.  
"How have you been?" I asked. She laughed.  
"Ok. Getting over what happened..." She looked like she said too much.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Ron and Harry had a massive fight last night. Shouting and Screaming. If it wasn't for me and Dean, fists would of got involved." She said laughing at the memory.  
"If I can ask, why were they fighting?"  
"Harry had a go at Ron because of what he did to you." I hid a smile.  
"Why would Harry care?" I asked.  
"He does care about you Cali. He misses you. We all do. Me, mum, dad. The twins." She says quietly and slowly.  
"I miss you, the twins. I really do but I don't know why Ron is being so stupid towards me."  
"Neither do us. Every time we try and talk to him, he walks off muttering stuff." Ginny says looking down the entire time.  
I smiled and it felt good and normal. Ginny suddenly jumped up and rushed off saying she had to go.

I sighed; I had gotten used to people not looking at me. Hell I was used to people staring and laughing but Ginny just rushing off hurt. A lot. I walked back to my common room. I was thinking about my birthday. It was tomorrow. I wonder what Severus has got me.

**The next day. (Cali's birthday)**

It's finally Saturday. MY BIRTHDAY. I'm awoken by screaming girls. (Pansy must have told them all). They all gave me presents of make up and jewelry. I make my way to the great hall after half an hour of fake 'thank yous' and fake 'I love it's'. As I sit down and start to eat, the owls come. At least five of them with presents. I send the presents magically to my room. I can't be asked to open them right now. I look up at Severus.

_"Happy Birthday" His voice loud and clear in my mind.  
"Bah humbug" I reply. I can hear him laugh.  
"What's up? Do you want to spend the day in my rooms with me?" He asks.  
"Yes" I say quickly. I get up and walk to his rooms. _

The presents are there. They owls must have known I was coming here. A few seconds later Severus walks in chuckling. I sit across from him on the couch. I start with the present off my uncle and aunt.  
The note said_:_

_To our darling Cali.  
We know this will be better than anything you could want.  
We hope this cheers you up.  
Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa._

I look at Severus and smile. I ripped the magic sparkly paper open and there laid the best magical laptop a girl could asked for. Severus laughed and I knew he knew about this. As I reached for the second present which was wrapped in the same paper as the first one, Severus suggested I read the note first.

_Cali.  
You mother wanted you to have this for your 14th birthday.  
Lucius._

I looked at Severus, he shrugged. I opened it. It was a beautiful jewelry box. I opened it and the song started. The mirror was a two way mirror. I could see my mum! I put it to one side. I'd experiment later. After opening Draco's present there was only one left. Severus'.  
"What did you get me?" I asked, it looked like a box.  
"Open it and find out." he said snarky. I looked at him; it looked like a large box. Severus better not have gotten me a box. I opened it slowly and it became clear. It was a cage. But for what I still hadn't worked out. I looked at him but he still didn't say anything. I opened the cage door, and out slithered the most beautiful snake in the world. Second only to Severus in his animagus form.

From the look on Severus' face I was astounded. "You bought me a snake?" I said slowly. He smirked and nodded. He then covered his ears because I began to scream with joy. Of course.

**Two weeks later. **

I'd been released from my depression after my birthday. I was happy. My third year was finally finished. I could go home and live my very happy life. I had 2 days till we could go. I was wandering by the wamping willow when suddenly a black dog ran out and bites my leg and dragged me down. Harry and Ron were already down there. I heard Ron mutter something but I didn't catch it properly. The dog quickly transformed back into his human state and it was none other than Sirius Black. GREAT! The one time I'm not wearing my necklace. Then I remember it's in my pocket, I wonder if I can get it out without Sirius noticing.

He comes up to me. His face right in mine. So close I can smell the alcohol on him. I can see where he has tried to look more presentable. I lean back, only a little, just to increase the distance.  
"Cali. My second cousin, right?" He says. Slowly as if he's taunting me. I nod. The movement strong and brave. Hopefully.  
"What do you want with me Sirius?" I say. There is no stutter in my voice, no hesitation. Harry's wand is already out. Ron's is making its way out. I feel Sirius' eyes bore into mine. He looks away first. "Because" I carry on. "If it's trivial, can I go, there is a lot more I could be doing right now." I say almost in a mocking tone. At this he pulls a wand out and points it to my neck. I continue to taunt him. "Poor little Sirius, Can't argue with a little teenage girl, had to bring his stolen wand out to feel safe. How does it feel? To have your stolen wand pointed at an unarmed enemy. Does it make you feel strong?" I feel good. I'm not weak this time. Harry's wand is loose in his hand. Ron's is still in his pocket. I don't care. I can protect myself. Or at least that's what my mind says. I feel Sirius move back and turn round to talk to Harry. Telling him the truth of what really happened that night. It gives me enough time to put the necklace on and activate it.

Not a second later Remus walks in. This is bad, the full moon is tonight. Oh CRAP! I bet Harry and Ron don't know. I wasn't going to leave them. Not with a Werewolf who clearly hasn't taken his potion. Can this night get any worse? Remus looks round the room see's the blood leaking from my leg, sees Ron cowering in the corner. Sees his best friend tormenting Harry. Then his eyes lock onto the wand Sirius is holding. I can see the panic set in.  
"Give it up Remus" I say quietly in his ear. He turns to me in confusion. "Sirius has gone to the dark side, no saving him now." I mutter. Sirius quickly turns around though. Damn! Sirius looks at me and growls. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? He advances again this time my wand is out quick and creates a good distance between us.  
"What do you want" I say slowly and simply.  
"To be free, Free of guilt. I didn't do what I'm framed of. I need this you insolent child." He says. I stand straight, raise my dropped wand and make sure it's pointing right at him.  
"You listen to em! I'm not insolent and I'm not a child, and you know what! You better stop thinking of me in that way! Now you want forgiveness from Harry for what you supposedly did to his parents. What on earth has that got to do with me?" I say. My face as hard as stone I'm sure. Remus walks closer but both Sirius and I stop him.  
"I don't know it felt right." I move closer so there are only a few inches between us.  
"Leave me out of your twisted little games Black." I say. His wand goes higher, so it's level with my face, so I raise mine.  
"It isn't a game and it sure for hell isn't twisted."  
"Everything you do is twisted." I shoot back. He closes the gap even more.  
"Watch you self girl" And he pushes me back. I fall flat on the floor and hit the back of my head on the stone concrete floor. That is the worst thing he has ever done.

I feel blood run down my cheek, the cut from Ronald must have re opened. Remus rushed over, plucked my wand from my hand and healed it. He hesitated before giving it back. I don't take it straight away. I hesitate. I realize that I need some help. So I activate the necklace. Then I wait.

I don't know what I'm waiting for. Well I do. I'm waiting for Severus. Where is he? Then all of a sudden the door breaks down and there he is. My savior. My hero. My knight in shining amour. He looks at Harry and Ron, then at Remus. His gaze suddenly whips round to Sirius, then the wand in Sirus' hand then finally, me. His gaze is longer and more sensitive to me. As if he is examining every detail. He looks angry. I run to him and let him envelope me in a hug. Finally something safe and reliable. Sirius finally turns back to Harry and they start talking again, meanwhile Severus exams the cut on my forehead closer. And whispers.  
"You're a death trap aren't you" I nod and laugh.

Severus walks up to Sirius and whispers in his ear and Sirius turns to me and said "I'll leave you alone Cali, if you and Severus don't report me."  
I turned to face him and a single word left me lips. "Fine" I walked out Severus right behind me.


	15. Aftermath of Sirius again

**Chapter 15: Aftermath of Sirius again**

* * *

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**Three songs helped with this chapter.  
1) Perfect by P!nk (The clean version)  
2) Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.  
3) Nothing on you by B.O.B Ft Bruno Mars. **

**I have quoted some lyrics out of these songs. I don't own the lyrics they belong to the artists. **

**Chapter 15.**

After the 'fun' with Sirius, and non stop talking with Severus, I could finally go home. Me and Draco have finally got home. 5 beautiful weeks of bliss. (By that I mean Lucius, Cissa Draco and of course Severus.) I'd spent time with Pansy, Talking about people behind their backs. (That seems like the only thing Pansy's any good at) I'd spent time learning the rules of wizard chess. Mainly with Draco. But sometimes Uncle Lucius played as well. But mainly it was me, just me. Alone in my room. Reading talking to Severus.

We still hadn't talked about what happened that day. The hug, the saving. I didn't want to. It was obvious Severus didn't either. So I respected his choice. In one form or another. This was a normal day. Draco had already beaten me twice at chess. I couldn't be bothered. Not today. It's as if I was in a cartoon and there was a massive rain cloud over my head, but I couldn't understand why. Draco left after crushing my queen and king into a million little pieces. I had taken to reading. But the words and sentences didn't form anything in my mind.

I didn't hear anyone come in. The first time I realized he was in my room was when he sat on the edge of my bed. I looked up, not expecting anyone.  
"Hi" He says silently. As usual.  
"Hi, are you alright?" I ask trying to make conversation. It was still hard between us apparently after what happened with Sirius Black.  
"Good you." He replied slowly. As if taking forever to pick out a few solemn words.  
"Also, good." I moved off my bed to gain a more comfortable position. "Severus are you sure nothing's wrong?" I ask again. He nods ever so slightly but still I see it. "I'm worried about you" I say quietly, I hope he doesn't read too much into it.  
"If you must know, I'm a little annoyed over what happened with Sirius Black and that you let him go." He says. I look away.  
"I'm sorry Severus, I couldn't face it! I just wanted to be rid of him. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Cali. I'm not mad. I promise." He comes close to me and hugs me again. "I understand your reasoning behind it."  
"Thanks." I notice that small tears are threatening the arrival. "I just got to say, that if you're mad at me anyway I completely understand." The tears came. He held me close.  
"I'm not mad I promise!" He said. Strictly. I laughed.  
"Thank you. You've always been here for me and I keep making stupid mistakes. I'm so useless." I say quietly.  
"You're not useless, quite the opposite really. You mean so much too so many people." He says. "Cissa and Lucius adore you. So does Draco." He said, comforting me as best as he could.  
"You don't get it do you Severus! I'm working so hard to get approval from someone. Not Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius. Not Draco. Not my mum. You! I need your approval. I've always needed it. God only knows that I've wanted it as well. I always feel less than perfect! I've never felt perfect; I've never felt like I belonged. I've always felt like the outsider even when I was Hermione and then this happens! I needed your reassurance that I was doing this right! Please tell me. What do you honestly think about whom I am and what I've become?" I say quickly.

Severus moves so he is directly in my eye sight. "You listen to me Cali. You've always had my approval. Trust me. I never once doubted you. But by not portraying it, it made you work harder to accept who you are. I've always thought that you were on the right track, even if you weren't. You may have felt like an outsider when you were Hermione but you had reason to because that wasn't who you were. This is who you are. You should feel like you belong. You have all the approval you need and want from me, I could of told you that if you asked. About who you are. Why should that change? You are smart and brilliant. You are amazing just the way you are." He says calmly.

I looked up at him, Tears rolling down my cheeks. "Do you really mean that?" I ask, not thinking it logically through.  
Severus looked at me, his eyes piercing my soul, "Of course I do. Why would I lie to you? I meant every word I said."  
"Some people say that you're only being nice to me because of Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius" I say in a small voice. Not wanting to relive the memory but I knew I would.

_Flashback.  
I was sitting in the Library when Lavender walked in and accidentally (Totally on purpose) knocked into me.  
"Watch it" I said quietly. Not wanting to start a fight.  
"Shut up Lestrange. You're not good enough for me to even talk to, do you know the trouble my Ronnie is in cuz of you. I bet you don't I bet Professor Snape doesn't really like you. Yes I know how much time you've been spending together. I bet he is doing it for the sake of the Malfoy's." She says, then walks away flicking her blonde hair behind her. She of course had followers, I don't know who they were but they followed suite and flicked their hair in my direction and walked off giggling. _

Severus talks my hand in his. "You shouldn't worry about what they say. It's a load of rubbish. I feel asleep in his arms that night and I swear that I heard him whisper "I love you so don't listen to them" as I drifted off, but I can't be sure. But if I did hear him say that then I know that I love him to. Strangely I think I've liked him since he told me about who I really was because he's always been there for me. Shut up Cali you don't know if he did say that anyway! I love Severus Snape! It feels weird in my mind. I wonder what it would feel like coming from my lips. Ha never gonna happen. Possibly. What if he did say that he loved me? What would it mean? It would make sense about why he cares so much. But then I am the dark lord's daughter and he is a death eater. Sleep now. Think tomorrow. Sleep now, think tomorrow. I love Severus Snape. And with that thought in my head I feels asleep safe in his arms.


	16. Mum and 'I love you'

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**To Every one bugging me about when Cali will meet voldie. It will be soon. Don't forget that Book 4 is next and remember what happens. With barty crouch Jr and such. **

**I do not own Harry potter. I do not own the name Cali. I tell ya what I do own: The plot. Nope that belongs to the plot bunny.**

**This chapter goes out to all the people who didn't leave me in my absence because of exams and such like. **

**The entire Bon jovi 'greatest hits' album helped me with this chapter. **

**By the way a massive fight is in this chapter. **

**Chapter 16.**

As I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Severus' arms. I prodded him awake and smile at him.  
"Did I hear you correctly last night? Did you say...?" Severus looked at me, surprise lining his face.  
"I thought you were asleep," he says. He starts to get up. "I shouldn't have said it." I jumped up and stopped him from listening.  
"I didn't say I was bothered by it." I replied. He leads me back to my bed and sits down, indicating I should do the same.  
"Please, don't tell your parents. Or Lucius and Cissa. They would properly murder me." Severus says. He goes as white as a sheet, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Hay, what's wrong?" He asks wiping them as they start to fall. "Cali, I did not mean to upset you." He says.

"You haven't Severus, I have upset my self." I say sniffling. I look him in the eye. "I need the truth, did you say you loved me?" I ask almost silently.  
"Yes, I did." He replies. "Had I have said that to you in a situation where I was a coward, how you of replied?" Severus asks.  
"I love you to." I say. He smiles. A proper smile for once. Suddenly my bedroom door was magically broken down, my uncle standing there, looking as angry as he could get. Severus jumps up off my bed.  
"How much of that did you hear?" He asked his best friend.  
"Unfortunately for you, all of it. NOW GET OUT OF CAITLIN'S ROOM!" Lucius yells. Severus winks at me discreetly and leaves. "What did he do to you!"? He asks.  
"Nothing" I say quietly. Lucius grabs the collar of my brand new spiders top. "HAY watch the top! It's new." I say,  
"It looks like a horrid muggle top! You are not a muggle girl anymore! Now don't yell at me in my own home! You have no right. Now tell me what Severus did!" He yelled.

"It is a muggle top, from when I was Hermione. I know I'm not a muggle girl anymore. You have tried to ram that into my brain since I got here! Severus did nothing I promise." I told my uncle this in hope for peace. I knew it wasn't going to happen.  
"Do I need to remind you of what your parents would say?" Lucius says. I jump up at him. The tears descending down my cheeks at a rapid rate.

"Go for it. Tell me about my parents, because I sure as hell don't know them. Do I? What would the dark lord say about me loving his best deatheater other then my mother? How would my mother react if she heard? Come on uncle Lucius enlighten me please. You know you want to." I say. Trying to act like a malfoy.  
"Your father would be outraged, and your mother would most properly like to hex Severus!"  
"Let her then, because I love him. Uncle Lucius, I really do." Lucius releses me and goes and gets my two ways mirror.  
"Tell your mother then!" His stare frightening.  
"I do not know how to work the mirror." I was scared that I had to bite my tongue to stop the word 'sir' coming out.

He walked across my room in several long strides. He picked the mirror up and pressed the button on the top and called. "BELLA!" He chucks the mirror in my direction and I catch it just as my mother appears.  
"Cali. My daughter. You are so beautiful." She says. I go to reply when Lucius clear voice cuts me and says he.  
"Bella you must bring your daughter to sense." I sighed when I heard what my uncle said.

"What have you done Cali?" Bella asks.  
"I've fallen in love." I replied.  
"To whom?" She was curt.  
"Severus" I saw her rage. But then it disappeared.  
"Do you believe that he loves you?" She asks. I nod in reply. "Then I see no problem. I hope he knows how lucky he is." I hadn't heard him walk back.  
"I love him mum, I really do."


	17. Ron, belonging, the best way

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**I do not own Harry potter. I do not own the name Cali. I tell ya what I do own: The plot. Nope that belongs to the plot bunny. **

**The songs that helped this chapter is P!nk and Adam Lambert's Whataya want from me.**

**Chapter 17. Three weeks later.**

It's been three weeks since me and Severus proclaimed our love for each other. Lucius finally accepted it. After a long chat with my mum and Severus, he was finally sure that Severus wouldn't hurt me. I knew that anyway. Severus had spent a lot more time with me. We'd been talking more. We'd said I love you alot more as well. I loved it.

"Hey Darling." Severus said as he waltzed into my room, he'd been doing that alot as well. Not that any one could stop him.  
"Heya." I replied. I cleared a space for him. He sat down and straight away we were immersed into a deep conversation. About my father.  
"You know he'll proberly forbid it." Severus said.  
"I DON'T CARE" I replied. "I love you Severus Snape. My father isn't going to change that. I promise" Severus pulled me in tight for a hug. As the tears fell down my pale cheeks at the thought of someone splitting us up. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.  
"I know darling. It'll be ok. I promise you, I won't leave you!"

"Promise?" I said in a small voice.  
"Promise. " He smiled back at me. "I love You Caitlin Rosa Lestrange. Nothing will change that. This I promise to you." He pulls me in close. "I love you, so much" Suddenly Draco burst into my room.

"Cali."  
"Yes Drake?"  
"Mum and Dad say 'get ready. We're heading to the quddich world cup." He looks at Severus "You're invited to. Severus" Severus just nods at the younger blonde boy. Them two hadn't completely seen eye to eye. I took Severus' hand as we walked to the port key.

"Draco, Cali. Me and Severus have so buisness to attened to after the match. Meet us here after. Ok" Lucius said. I raised my eye brows at Severus. Severus mouthed back. 'Death eater stuff'  
"Ok Uncle Lucius" I said and me and Severus went to go find good seats. "I love you." I say again just to make sure it felt right. "

"Right back at you" He pulled me in for the most mind blowing kiss ever.  
"Dear God Severus are you trying to bloody kill me?" He laughs and I move into him, I cuddle up to Severus as the game starts. Not that I'm paying attention. Severus is muttering stuff such as 'foul' and 'cheep shot.'

Suddenly his body stiffened. I looked up, feeling the tension thick in the air. Then I saw it. Harry and Ron. As well as the rest of the Weasley's. He carried on playing with a strand of my hair. It had grown over the summer. I focused on the game, but out of the corner of my eye, I kept a watch on Harry, Well Ron more then harry.

I noticed Ron get up and walk in our direction, my hand flew to wand. Just in case. Severus took in my action and followed suit. Lightly resting his hand on his wand, ready if needs be.

"So, it's true then!" Ron said, not looking me directly in the eye. I could tell he wanted me to reply.  
"What are you going on about Weasley!" Severus answered. Ron completely ignored Severus, (Not a good move)

"Is what true Ronald?" I reply, knowing that's what he wanted.  
"You're dating the dungeon bat!" He replied, Venom thick in his words. I turn to Severus and I hear his voice loud in my head. _Might as well tell them love. _I nod in reply to Severus.

"Yes, Ronald. Me and Severus are together. Not that it's any of your buisness." I moved my wand silently, wordlessly hexing him.

He walked away the Hex I had thrown at him hurt all the more. I laughed along with Severus and cuddled back up to him. He kissed me one last time then placed his attention back upon the game. Whatever had happened in the game while we were taking with Ron, must not of been good. Severus looked displeased. So I told him that I loved him and his smile appeared instently, big and bright. All memories of the bad game and Ronald forgotten. I sighed in content, in my mind it was just us, no game no people NO RONALD! Just me and Severus. In this position. forever. Cuddled up. As if we belonged to each other. I knew I belonged to him. In the best way possible.


	18. Fight, help and everything's OK

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**I do not own Harry potter. I do not own the name Cali. I tell ya what I do own: The plot. Nope that belongs to the plot bunny. **

**The songs that helped this chapter is P!nk and Adam Lambert's Whataya want from me.**

**Chapter 18.**

The weeks flew by. The new school year was getting closer. Things were getting tense between Severus and Lucius. While on the outside they acted like they didnt care for which I knew Severus didnt but my uncle, I wasnt so sure about. I just wanted to go back to school. It was becoming a living nighrmere! Lucius created so many rules. There were certain times that Severus was aloud to vist and times he wasn't. I hated it but as Lucius said. 'This is his home and while i'm under his roof it's his rules.'

It was friday. I went back to school in 3 days time. It was so worth the wait. Me and Draco were playing Chess. "What's up?" He says as I carelessly let him take my bishop.  
"Nothing" I say, sighing. The truth was tht I missed Severus. It had been a couple of days. Draco sighs.  
"What ever you say cuz." He takes my Queen and leaves. I expect he has told Cissa and Lucius and my suspsions are confirmed when, Lucius walks in, not a few minutes later.

"What's wrong." He says not skipping a beat. I don't look up from the abandonded chess board.  
"Nothing." I say. Knowing he'll see through my bluff, but still not caring.  
"Stop lying! What's the matter." He says sitting next to me.

"You want the truth uncle lucius it's you! You said you were fine with me and Severus but here you are, obviously not fine! If you were fine, You'd let me see him! Cause god knows when we'll get to see each other at school. Under Dumbledore's ever watching eye! I love him Uncle Lucius. I really do and just because you don't agree, that doesn't mean i'm gonna stop loving him!" I yelled, trying to get my point across. One way or another.  
"You don't yell at me in my own house young lady! For your information i dont have a problem with you and Severus, I just think you are moving to fast." He says, slowly lowering his voice.

"If you don't have a problem with us then why are you stopping me seeing him." I got up and ran. I didn't no where I was going. I just followed a path. Suddenly I ended up in the wierdest place in London. A Strange alley. It was called spinner's end. Severus Lived here. I swear he did. Suddenly I saw him.

"Cali? What are you doing here?" He says suprised, moving me inside his home.

"I ran, from Lucius from everyone, I ended up here."I said shocked. His house wasn't what I expected, It was different. But then I realised, He didnt spend that much time here, so. It was understandable. I realiesed I had tears in my eyes, as I said why I had ran. Severus sat next to me and held me in his arms. "I love you, so much" I said to him, under my breath.

"Me to. I love you as well, but for now, we must play along, and jump through the hoops set for us. " Serverus says. I nod, knowing the man was right. He smiled at me. "Since your here, Would you like a drink" He asks, not knowing what to say. I shake my head.

"I'm fine, I just needed to be with you." I say. I lay next to him, he stokes my hair as I tell him more about my day. He listenes but I'm not even sure if I can be bothered anymore I mean, with us. It's obvious the world is against us. But I love this man with every fibre of my being. DAMN IT! God knows what I'm going to do.

"Sweetie, what's bothering you?" He asks, seeing through my facade. I shake my head, to indicate that nothing was wrong. "I don't believe you." I sighed. This man was a god.

"I'm scared Severus. What if my dad does stop us. I mean Dumbledore is going to try and stop us, Mum won't but what if when my dad eventually rises he forbids it. I don't know what I'd do." I felt the cold tears run down my cheeks. He wipes the, away.

"What happened to, true love never dies." He says. Looking nervious himself.

"I'm sorry. Baby, I know everything will be ok, but I'm scared. Truly." I said, laying my head on his sholder, and the crook of his neck. He ran his hand through my hair, in a calming manner. I laid in his arms, and I knew everything would be ok.


	19. Moody  Barty

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**I do not own Harry potter.**

Chapter 19

We're back at school now. Things seem different. We're in the great hall, the opening feast. Serverus was there, he looked annoyed. Then there was Dumbledore. Smiling. I don't trust him, but why not. I'm not sure. Looking across the line of teachers, there was only new one. He was a ex aura. But when Dumbledore said his name. I felt like osmething was wrong so I went into his mind, and sure enough I was right.

_"Must do my master's bidding, Must act like Moody. Mustn't give them cause to think me any different. Barty crouch Jr must not disapoint his ever growing stronger master." _I heard in 'Moodys' mind. I smiled, finally somthing good was happening. My dad's rising.

_"what are you so bloody happy about?" Severus' voice booms into my head.  
"Moody isn't Moody." I reply. I look up and severus looks confused.  
"What the hell do you mean?" He asks.  
"The person claiming to be Moody. Isn't! That isn't Moody sitting a couple of places down from you." I reply. He looks at me and our eyes conect. I smile at him, trying to make the darkness surrounding him lessen. If he feels any better it doesnt show.  
"Who is it?" He asks. I shrug. I wanted to be sure before I tell him.  
"Not sure, I'm going to find out though." I say. He doesnt reply so I cut the connection. _

**The next day.**

I ignored everyone all morning, waking up in a foul mood. I growled at Draco as he pestered me in the morning. I walk to Defence against the dark arts and take a seat at the back. On my own not really in the mood for it today. Then I remember that 'Professor Moody' Isn't really who he claims to be. Draco walks in next and grabs hold of my arm and pulls me up the front next to him.  
I was not happy.

"Excuse me Draco, I was happy there!" I snap. Draco just looks at me. "Sorry" I quickly ammend. He nodded and sat in the seat next to me. He rolled his eyes as I pulled my book out.  
"What are you reading?" It was a old muggle book.  
"Pride and prejudice. " I reply. Draco nods. "It's good. I like the message it gives." I carry on. Suddenly the office door opens and 'Moody walks out.' I quickly put the book away. He stands at the front and I think half the class is scared of him. I'm not, I just smile.

"Today we will be learning the 3 unforgivable curse's so named because the use of any one of them could land you in azkaban." He looks at harry. Then at me. "Miss Lestrange. Name me one of them." He says sharply.

"The killing curse. It's incantation is well I'm not saying it." He nods.

"Quite right. 10 points to slytherin. It's unrevesable." At this point he looks at harry. "There's only one person who has survived it. And he's sitting in this room." All eyes turn on Harry at this point. "Any one know any others."

Neville puts his hadn up and 'Moody' calls on him. "The crusatis curse." He says almost tearfully. That's the curse my mother used on his parents.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor. And now. I'll deminstate." He makes a spider appear and says. "Crucio." And the spider withers in pain. I see Draco smiling. I shake my head. As much as i find it funny it's cruel. He finally releses the curse and says. "The final one. Anybody?" I raise my hand again.

"Miss Lestrange." I take a deep breath.

"The imperous Curse. It makes the victim do what ever it's orderd. It's like a curse that makes sombody submissive." I reply.

"Another 10 points to Slyhterin for that correct awnser." He casts the spell on it and makes the Spider jump on to desks and ron's hand. I had to admit that bit was funny. The he says almost silently. "Avda kadra." And the spider dies. I shut my eyes at this point, I knew it was coming.

"12 inch parchment on the effects of the torture curse for next lesson." He says and dismisses us. "Miss Lestrange a word." I took a deep breath and went to his desk after putting my books away.

"Yes sir. " I says shaking a little bit.  
"Very good today" He says and I slip into his mind.

_Master's daughter is very smart. I'm so Lucky to teach her. She's very nice and kind and smart. Master will be very proud. Master's daughter, he should be proud." I heard in his mind. "Master will be very please with Barty." He says in his mind. _

"I know who you are." I say. He draws his wand. So I follow suit. " Don't attack me Barty. You won't like the concequences." I say.

"Oh My lord..." Barty says shocked.

"Yes, he's my father." I joke. Barty narrows his eyes at me. Everdentally he lowers his wand. So I do as well.

"Your father would be very proud of you." Barty says. I raise my eyebrows.

"MY Father is dead." I says to him. Perching on the edge of a desk. He looks at me, Pain in his eyes.

"No, no he isnt." Barty replys. "He was dead, he's rising." Barty says. He still looks like 'Moody.'

I change the subject. "Why and how do you look like Moody?" I ask him, he laughs slightly.

"Polyjucie potion." He says and I nod. "I'm... Doing work for you father." He says and leaves it at that. He digs in his pocket and passes me a locket. "Your father... He wanted you to have this.." I gentally take it from him. It's beatuful. It's a dark heart. A slender snake wrapping around it. "He told me his daughter would be here. He told me his daughter was to be treated with the up most respect. As if I was with my lord himself." Barty says.

"He knows about me?" I ask. Barty nods. I smile. "What does my father think of me?" I ask.

Barty smiles. "He thinks your brilliant, He is so proud of you, He can't wait to meet you." I nod in return. "You mustn't tell anyone I'm here." He says. "Not Draco or Severus or Lucius. Do you understand" I nod.


	20. Severus' smiling

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**I do not own Harry potter. or the song... that's owned by Swish and flick ;)**

**I'm sorry for the long... wait on the chapter... GCSE's... they suck man...**

Chapter 20

I smile as I walk away from my meeting with ' Professor Moody' I glare at some gryffindors as the laugh at me. I walk into the slytherin commen room and see Snape having a go at Draco. "Where's Cali?" He yells.

I clear my throat. "Right here professor." He turns round slowly and stares. His gaze fightening.

"My office." He states and i quickly follow him. A tad scared. When we get to his office he locks and wards the doors.

"Severus, what's the problem?" I ask moving over to him.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" He half yells. I take a few calm breaths.

"With professor Moody.." I say. TRying to think of a Lie..

"WHY?" Serevus asks again.

"Because i had to find out who he really was." i said. with out thinking. Serevus looks at me... as if to say 'Tell'  
"I cant tell you Sev, not yet anyway.." I say and go and hold onto him He gentally strokes my hair..

"Oh my sweetheart.. I'm sorry" He sighs, he kisses my forehead.  
"It's fine my darkness." I make it up on the spot. "What can I say I like deatheaters" I wink at him and he actually laughs.  
"I'm not suprised." Severus laughs, joking with me.

"_If wizards do it better then death eaters do it best. cause when it gets down to it evil doesnt rest. __If wizards do it better then death eaters do it best, the keep it going longer and put me to the test."_ I sing the song i had begun to make up. Severus raises a eyebrow. "_I like a man who's not afriad to use the killing curse, If you piss him off you might leave here in a herse. I like a guy who's bold enough to crucio his foes. A fella who can make bats shoot out your nose.. I like a boy who's serious enough not to think twice about using the imperius. I know it isnt nice. __If wizards do it better then death eaters do it best. cause when it gets down to it evil doesnt rest. __If wizards do it better then death eaters do it best, the keep it going longer and put me to the test. Do it like a deatheater.." _

Severus stares at me. "That was... Different" He's half smiling, "Remind me to never let your father or uncle hear that." He says suddenly and I laugh.  
"Yeah, they wouldnt like it would they." I say, he just shakes his head.. "So are you not afraid, bold enough and serious enough?" I ask giggling  
Severus nods. "Are you my sweetness?" He asks  
"Bold enough and serious enough." I Say "I dont think i've got the guts to Kill someone." He smiles.  
"Your dad better not hear that..." Severus says. I nod agreeing


	21. Severus' chapter

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**I do not own Harry potter.  
**

Chapter 21 (Severus's point of view)

I sigh as I think of my Sweet Cali. I know she's finding this hard. The transition from who she used to be. I cant believe that she heard me tell her 'I loved her' While she was sleeping. I spent a long time talking with Lucius and Bella about this.. I knew they both werent pleased but love rules the heart.

Lucius said that Iwould need to speak to Albus but I knew as soon as I did, the old git would forbid our reletionship. Untill Lucius gave his promission as Cali's gardien.  
I slowly knocked on Albus' stone door. He called for me to Enter so I did as bid. I slowly entered Albus' office and sat in the hardback chair opposite him.

"Ahh, Severus my boy. How can I help?" He says, smiling Slightly.  
"I wish to talk to you headmaster, about Miss Lestrange." I say. Albus' eyes darken and his features go cold. "I wish for you to hear me out Headmaster, or I will call Lord Malfoy here." I threaten. This time Albus' eyes pale and he bows his head slightly.

"Continue." Albus says.  
"I have become quite close with Miss Lestrange, I've helped her ajust to a new way of Life. I've made her fit in, in a place she believed she'd never be welcome. With the promission of her gardien. I have begun to Court her as I truly believe I am in love with her.." I say quickly. I look up at the headmaster and the muggle phrase, ' if looks could kill' became so true.

"Are you telling me that you are in a romantic reletionship with one of your students?" Albus asks. I nod slowly. "And I am to believe that Miss Lestrange." He sneers her name. "Is willing and that Lord Malfoy has accepted it?" I glare.  
"Cali is Willing, we love each other. Mr Malfoy does accept. CAll him!" I say close to yelling. Albus quickly moves to his floo and within a couple minutes Lucius is standing next to me.

"What's the problem?" He asks carfully. Albus stares at Lucius.  
"Did you give Severus promission to Court Miss Lestrange?" Lucius sighs.  
"Yes. Did he not tell you this himself?" He asks, his voice strained.  
"He did, but in special cases, I, as headmaster need to make sure he isnt lieing to me." Albus says, i become furious. He hasnt believed me.

**Time skip...**

I smile as my sweet Cali sings. Her song is quite outragous. "Sweetheart." I say.  
"Yes Severus." She replys as she curls up in my arms.  
"I had a meeting with the headmaster, about me, and you." I see Cali's eyes close in desperation and sadness. "Lucius was called in, as far as I know, since he gave us promission, we can stay together." I say. She crys.

"WHY! Why tell him! He's going to ruin it! He's going to split us up." She crys/yells at me.  
"Cali, calm down. I had to tell him. He cant ruin it, he cant split us, because of Lucius. He gave promission and so has Bella." He says.  
"He'll stop us being together." Cali crys.

"It'll be ok sweetie..." I whisper in her ear.


	22. Safer

**Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.**

**I do not own Harry potter.  
**

Chapter 22

Draco's p.o.v

I'm actually worried about Cali. She has spent the last week couped up in her room. She hasnt been eating or going to Class. I knock on her dorm door. She comes to the door. She's pale and she has dark marks around her eyes. She looks like she hasnt slept. "Cali.." I say slowly.

"Yeah Draco?" She replys. She looks fragile and weak. I take her arm and lead her back into her room.  
"Cal, you look like you havent slept. And I know you havent eaten" I say seriously. My cousin stands there and she just shrugs. She bloody shrugs. "Asnwer me! When was the last time you slept! OR EAT?" I see the fear behind Cali's eyes

"I dont remember Draco." She whispers quietly. I stare at her.

"WAIT HERE!" I yell, storming towards the floo. I call for Severus. I explain the situation to him and he tells me he'll be here soon. I walk back over to Cali and make her sit down. A few minutes later Severus comes through the floo. Severus looks at me then he looks at her. He kneels in front of her.

"Sweetie" He says calmly. Cali raises her head to look up at him. He ran his fingers over her pale cheeks. He gentally took her into his arms and hugged her. "What's the matter Sweetie, why arent you eating? Or sleeping?" He asked Cali. I see all the pain she's been hiding come to light as she collapses in Severus' arms, tears spilling over her pale fragile cheeks. Severus holds her close to him. I kneel beside Cali. Rubbing her back. Severus rocks her and holds her.

"Please talk to us Cali." I said and she shakes her head. I close my eyes. I look to Severus. 'I'll leave her in your hands' I mouth to him. He simply nods.

I take my leave and write a letter to my loving parents.

_Mum,_

_Later would you speak to Severus. Somethings up with Cali. She's not eating or sleeping. She wont tell me whats wrong. But i think she'll tell him. _

_love draco_

**Cali's p.o.v.**

I feel my self collapsing in Severus' arms. All the emotions i've been hiding finally coming to light. All the pain i'd been keeping to my self leaves my bloody in a flush of tears. I'd been this way for a week. Not eating or sleeping. I'd been to worried. After what dumbledore said to Severus in that meeting, i havent been the same. My mind has been full of depressing thoughs. And everytime sleep came apon me, I dreamt of Severus being forced to leave me, in the end I just gave up on sleep...

"Please Sweetie, tell me what's the matter" Severus voice breaks through my thoughts. I try to steady my breathing.

"It's not important Severus." I manage to whisper. Severus wraps his arms around me.

"If you are not sleeping or eating it is important" He says back to me. He pulls me into his tight embrace and I try not to cry.

"Severus. I dont wanna lose this moment. I dont wanna talk about it. I just wanna be us. Two loving parnters. Not a student and professor. Just hold me.." I whimper. "like you did when you sid you loved me" I added in a quiet voice. He held me.

"I love you." He says in my ear. I cry. "Tell me what's wrong Love." He says  
"I don't want to be forced apart from you.." I whisper.  
"Who's going to Force us to be apart." He asks.  
"Dumbledore." I say. "You told him about us and since then i've been scared he'll spilt us up."

"So you havent eaten?" He says.  
"I thought that if I went into the Great Hall, he'd say somthing." I whisper  
"And the sleep?" He asks.  
"I was haunted by dreams of us being spilt apart." I whisper again.  
"And the not going to Class?"  
"Cause I didnt sleep, I couldnt concetrate." Severus nods. He kisses me.

"It's all going to be fine.."

Luciuis stormed through my commen Room door. "WHAT DOES DRACO MEAN YOUR NOT SLEEPING OR EATING OR GOING TO CLASS!" He yells. I Cower into Severus.  
"She's Frightened. Of Dumbledore separating us." Severus says calmly.  
Luciuis calms down. "Oh Sweetheart." He says. He takes my hand and Severus holds me. Im in the arms of the people I love.

I feel safe. Well safer.


	23. The next holiday

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I do not own Harry potter.

Chapter 23.. The easter holiday's  
(Cali's pov)

Im laying on my bed. My arms wrapped around my knees. Someone knocks on the door. I ignore it but Lucius walks in anyway. "Whats the matter?" He asks.

"Nothing" I reply. I don't need to look up to guess the look on his face.

"You've been in this room for the past 2 days. The house elves say you will not eat. WHAT IS WRONG!" He says demanding an answer this time. I mutter something.

"CAITLYN!" He yells. I hear another set of footsteps come into my room. "TELL ME WHATS WRONG" He yells again. I open my eyes to see who the mystery footsteps were. Severus.

"Lucius, My friend. Allow me." Severus says, he walks over to the bed and kneels by it. He takes my face into his hands and looks into my eyes.

He leans forward and for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me infront of my Uncle. Instead He whispers in my ear. "just tell him and he'll go away" He says. I look up at Lucius. "I'm worried about school." I half lie to my uncle. Lucius sighs and walks out of my room. I wrap my arms round Severus and cry into him.  
"Will you tell me the real reason behind your sadness?" He asks  
"I'm just stressed about Owls. I miss you. Your embrace" I whisper

He holds me tightly. I fell asleep in his arms

He woke me up the next morning. "Did you know you talked in your sleep." He asks. I shake my head.  
"What do I say?" I ask Severus smiles.  
"My name. A lot. The word's 'I love you' came up at bit" He chuckles

I blushed. Feeling the heat on my cheeks. He smirks and holds me close.

I hear someone come up the stairs and knock on my door. "Cali" It was Cissa.  
"Come in" I Called not moving from Severus' arms. My aunt came in holding 2 leters  
"Hello sweetie. Good Morning Severus"  
"Good morning Aunt Cissa." I replied just as Severus said: "Good morning Narcissia" Cissa smiled at the pair of us. "Caitlyn Dear. You had a few letters come in this morning. One I believe is from you mother. I do not know who the other is from." I smile at my aunt.  
"Thank you." I say taking them from her.

I opened the first one. It was from mum.

_Dearest Darling Cali._

_I'm fine sweetheart. How are you and Severus? How's Lucius and Cissa? Draco? ow are classes? Has your father returned yet?_

_In other news, This is prision is very boring. I'm missing you lots baby girl. _

_I'll speak to you soon. Have fun studying. _

_Love, your mother xxxx_

I smiled. Grabbed some Parchment and a quil and quickly replied.

_Mum,_

_I'm ok thanks. Me and Severus are doing really well. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius are well. They all send there Love. Even Severus.  
Draco is ok as well. Classes are fine...And no. No sign of daddy._

_I miss you to. _

_I cant wait to finally get to meet you. _

_Better go. _

_Cali, xXx_

With trembling fingers I opened the other. I scimmed it untill i got to the bottem. It was singed Moody. and i knew instantly it was from Barty Crouch. I quickly tuck the letter in my lap. Vowing to read it in private. My hand makes its way up to my neck where my father's necklace lay apon my throat, it hung by Severus'.

Lucius wrapps on the door. "Severus. I need your help for a moment, unwrap your self from my niece."

Severus sighs, kisses my head and departs. I lay back on my bed,and open the other letter.

_Dear Miss Cali Lestrange._

_I know this is in appropriate but I have news about you father._

_Meet me, 10pm tomorrow night, at the 3 broomsticks. _

_Come ALONE!_

_Or Else..._

_Do NOT REPLY! This letter can be traced!_

_Professor A 'Moody' _

**_The next day!_**

Cali walks into the three broomsticks at 9.55PM exatly. Her cloak pulled tightly across her. She see's 'Moody' sitting at the counter, "Professor."

He turned walked up the stairs and i followed.

**A/N - I know it's a short chapter but it's better then nothing, :. I'm sorry. i've had stuff going on. I promise the next chapter will be longer and Cali's and 'moddy's' meeting XxX**


	24. Out with Barty Crouch

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I do not own Harry potter.

Chapter 24

Cali follows the professor upstairs. "Mr Moody." She calls as he walks into a room.  
"Get in Cali!" He states. I followed him in and suddenly he morphed into Barty Crouch. I was stunned, i hadnt seen him like this before.

"Barty?" I say shocked.  
"Yes Miss." He replys.  
"Miss?" I ask wondering why he started with the formalities. I studied the man, he looked different then what I expected. But then after meeting Severus and Lucius properly, I didnt know what to expect any more.  
"Your father has told me to start treating you with respect because he feels he will be rising soon." I gasp.  
"My daddy is coming to power?" I ask. He nods. "It wont be long my precious Cali."

I take a step away from him. "What did you just call me!" I say.  
"I'm Sorry Miss. I wasnt thinking" Barty says crouching away from me.  
"ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" I near on shout at him.  
"I said..." He hesitates. I glare at him and the man continues. "I called you...M-M-My P-Precious C-Cali" He all but whimpers. I grab my wand which was convenantly placed in my pocket. I place my wand at the cowering wizard's neck and all but growl.

"Im sorry Miss. Truely sorry!" He whimpers trying to hide away from my wand. "There is a limited amount of people who may call me that. You are not one of them Crouch!" I say, the man in front of me cowers even more.  
"I'm sorry Miss LeStrange. It was wrong of me" Barty says. I take another step away from the cowering mess in front of me and sit on the bed.

Barty is on his knees. I drop my wand into my pocket. "Get up barty and start acting like a man" I State, the crying fool stands up. And sits in the chair oposite the bed. I play with my nails acting bored. Which partly i was.

Suddenly a voice appears in my head

_'CAITLYN! Where are you!" It's Severus.  
"I'm busy Severus. I'll chat later" I reply and cut the connection_

I knew that Severus would be angry with what i just did but I didnt care. I only had a limited amount of time with Barty and I was getting all I could from it.  
"When is my father rising?"  
"Soon Miss. Soon" He looka to te ground. "I'm sorry Miss Cali"  
I sigh "How soon Crouch?"  
"I do not no Miss. Master didnt tell me that"

"Did he tell you anything else?" I ask.  
He nods. "Yes Miss. He told me how proud he is of his daughter." I nod and smile.  
"Thank you barty" I say. Standing. I bid the annoying man goodnight and head home, Only to be met with a annoyed and peeved Severus.

I walk into my room calmly. His mood making the whole room seem depressed.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He all but screams  
"Out" I replied simply and laid down.

Severus storms out and I fall asleep dreaming of my father.


	25. He's back

Hermione 'Granger' the dark lord's daughter.

I do not own Harry potter.

Chapter 25

The next morning I wake up and feel my head hurt and my stomach hurt. The necklace must have told Severus because he quickly appeared in my room.  
"Sweetheart? Are you ok?" I shake my head. "What's the matter?" He asks panicked.  
"My head hurts and so does my stomach." I whisper.  
"LUCIUS!" Severus calls. My Uncle quickly runs into my bedroom "What?" He enquired.  
"Cali's experiencing headaches and stomach pains." Lucius nods rushes towards me. Smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"  
"Because your father said when he rises again that you wouldn't feel well..Something about how you two are connected"  
"So dad hs risen?" I ask.  
"Not yet but he's in the process. The pain is going to get worse sweetie" Lucius says

I whimper. "I don t wanna go back to school if the pain is going to get worse. I wont be able to handle it" I say. Severus wraps his arms around me.  
"Shhh sweetheart. It's all going to be ok. I promise. It's all going to be ok."

I feel watery tears rolling down my cheek and Severus wipes them away. "Cali. Please stop crying. Please" He whispers in my ear. I close my eyes tightly.  
"Caitlyn. This is a good thing. It means your daddy is going to come back soon." Lucius says. I hear a third set of footsteps come into my room and pair of hands on my legs. "Caitlyn." Cissa says.  
Lucius fills Cissa in on whats going on. "Should we tell Bella?" She asks her husband. Lucius must have nodded because next thing Cissa is getting the two-way mirror out of my bag and activating it. "Bella?" She calls.

"Yes?" I hear my mother reply.  
"It's happening" Cissa says.  
"What's happening?" Bella asks.  
"Cali is feeling sick and it means..." Cissa doesn't have to finish her sentence because next thing I hear is  
"He's coming back!" Said in a loud and happy voice of my mother. "Pass my to my Cali" She says and I feel the mirror being put into my hand.

"Baby?" I hear my mother say to me  
"Mom?" I say weakly.  
"How are you. Tell me whats wrong. exactly whats wrong"  
"My head hurts and my stomach is in a lot of pain"  
"That's good my child. Soon so soon my master and your father will once again walk among us"

"But it hurts Mom" I moan.  
"I understand Dear but your father is getting stronger. It wont be long."

**1 month later**

The pain was still there. I had to go back to school. Today is the last task in the triwizards torment. I would be there to watch put the pain in my head is so intense. Severus thinks dad is rising tonight. I hope so because this pain is getting far too much to handle.  
_"I wish I could be with you Sweetie" Severus says in my head.  
"I understand. Really I do" I reply. "Drake has just left. I'll be fine. hopefully this pain will go soon" I whisper  
"Mine and Lucius' marks are getting clearer. It's got to be soon." He says then cuts the connection_

I lay in bed thinking about how much I hope my daddy rises soon, so I can meet him. I hope he accepts me.  
Next thing I know, I've blacked out.  
I wake up in this graveyard.

Peter petegrew is there. So is Potter and Diggeroy. I'm so confused. I look round and then I see him. My father. He's saying stuff to Harry. I can't hear what though.  
A light flashes and Cedric is dead. My dad looks up and finally see's me. "Caitlyn?" He asks shocked and walks closer to me.  
"Daddy" I whisper.  
He takes my hand and leads me over to his clearing. Harry see's me and shakes his head. "Caitlyn." He repeats.

He places a finger under my chin and lifts my head. He notices the necklace. "He gave it you I see" I nod. "Who gave you this one?" He asks indicting the necklace off of Severus.  
I look around. Harry is being held in place by Peter. By the coludern. Peter has cut Potter and his blood is dripping into this potion.

"Severus did for my Birthday" I reply. I feel my head getting better as my father hugs me tightly. "I love you Caityn." he says and next thing I know im in the hospital ward with Severus and Drake and Lucius around me.

"He's back" I say smiling.  
Lucius and Severus are smiling. Drakes rubbing my back.  
"What happened?"  
I started to explain everything to them.

**Meanwhile. In Dumblesore's office**

"The profocy says that harry must team up with the daughter of he-who-must-not-be-named' Dumbledore tells the minister of magic.  
"He has a daughter?" Fudge replys  
"According to Mr Potter. Miss Lestrange is his daughter...When Mr potter was in the graveyard..So was Miss Lestrange.


	26. Cali tells her father

Hermione. The Dark Lord's Daughter.

I do not own this! It belongs to J.K rowling :(

Chapter 26.

Weeks passed. We're on holiday again, Draco and me. That last week of term everybody was going crazy over the death of the Diggory boy's death. Harry claimed that father was back... Dumbledore did too...nobody really believed them. After that night in the grave I began to feel much better, and now that father had a body again, he was living in Malfoy manor. This was amazing, and freaky.

Daddy didn't yet know about me and Severus...hiding it was hard, yet we did...Lucius and Draco and Cissa all hid it to. I had spoken to Severus and today I was going to tell him. Today I was going to tell my father.

I left my bedroom and wandered down the hall slowly, till I reached the room my father now held. I stood outside and knocked.  
"Come" He said. I took a deep breath before opening the door and slowly entering my father's room. He looked up and saw me. He smiled "Hello precious" He had started calling me that from the time he resided at Lucius' Manor.  
"Hello daddy" I said almost silently as I shut the door behind me. I walked in to him room and sat on the bed. He had been in the middle of a conversation with Uncle Lucius. "Hello Uncle" I added when I saw him.

Lucius nodded "Good morning Cali" He said. He and my father finished their conversation and uncle Lucius left. I shuffled up the bed to allow my father room to sit at the bottom.  
"Are you alright precious?" He asked. Taking one of my pale hands into his. My other hand had hold of the two necklaces' that adorned my neck. His and Severus'.  
"I need to tell you something daddy" I said. My breathing had become slow.  
"Should I be worried precious?" He asks looking at my straight in the eye. I bite my lip at this point.

"It is about me and Severus daddy" I say still vaguely playing with the two necklaces that I never took off. I feel my father's grip on my hand tighten but not to a point where it causes pain. "I love him daddy" I say dropping my gaze. "And he loved me" I add closing my eyes. Not daring to look at my father's face. His grip on my hand loosens and I'm pretty sure that he had let go of my hand all together

"Get him here now!" My father states standing. I breathe deeply.  
_"Severus, I need you here..." I whisper in my head through our mental connection.__  
__"I'm now coming" He says back to me. _

"Severus is now coming daddy" I whisper. My gaze still locked onto the floor. I hear my father fling his bedroom door open at the sound of an almost timid knock. I look up and see Severus standing there.  
"IN" My father says. Severus scuttles in, then quickly kneels and bows to my Father  
"Good morning my Lord" Severus says like he normally would. Father though is having none of it.  
"STAND" He demands. Severus follows my father's next order and stands. Quickly as though not to anger father more then he already seems to be. "IS IT TRUE" I watch the situation unfold with wide and scared eyes as Severus nods slowly and only the once. "Speak when you're spoken to Severus!"

"Sorry My Lord. Yes my Lord. Under the permission of Mr. Malfoy and Bellatrix, I've been courting your daughter my Lord" He says quickly. Father turns to me.  
"Has he hurt you precious?" He asks his voice laced with anger.  
"No daddy. Severus wouldn't..." I say.  
"And your mother gave permission?" He asks almost shocked.  
"Yes..." I begin to say but Severus interrupts.  
"My Lord. I and Mr. Malfoy spoke in depth with Cali's mother. While she too was angry by the notion she agreed because she could see how happy her daughter was" He says.

Father thinks about this. "Precious, do you love Severus...Honestly and truly?" I nod. "You have one week Severus. I will be watching the pair of you closely. In one week I will give you my answer, and if I declare that you may stay courting her, then you may. If I decide otherwise, then you will keep your relationship purely the same as yours with Draco. Is this clear to you Severus?"  
"Yes my Lord. Thank you for this opportunity to prove to you how much I love and care for your daughter." Severus says.  
"Thank you daddy" I add.

"You are dismissed Severus. I wish to speak to my daughter alone now." Severus once again bows and leaves. My gaze goes back to the floor. Father walks back over to the bed and sits on it, once again taking one of my hands into hers.  
"Precious" He says softly. I look up at him. "Are you alright?" He asks  
I nod "I'm just scared daddy" I say. He frowns. "I love Severus and we care for each other...I'm scared that you will say we can't be together." My father kisses my hand.  
"Everything will be alright precious" He states.

**The next day.**

I woke up the next day to loud banging on my bedroom door. I rubbed my eyes quickly and rushed to my bedroom door. Draco was there "Downstairs. Now. Your father has called an emergency 'house' meeting" I sigh. I grab my dressing gown from the back of my bedroom door.

_"Why is my father calling us at this ungodly hour?" I ask Severus through our minds.__  
__I hear him yawn "I have no idea"_  
_"Oh God...What if...Severus..." I say thinking that father had changed his mind. _I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked round and saw Severus there. He entwined his hand with mine.  
"If he does, then we must deal with it" He says softly, disclosing that he too had that exact same thought. I clutch his hand tightly as we descend the stairs to the living 'parlor' of the manor that had become my home. Lucius and Cissa are sitting on the couch opposite my father. Drake is on the chair. Severus stays standing but my father holds his hand out to me, indicating that I am to go sit with him. Severus had bowed as we entered. Once again my hand trailed to clutch the two necklaces' that lay undisturbed on my neck.

"I have spoken to your mother, and she thinks that we need to tell you why you were brought up with muggles instead of your uncle and aunt" Father says. I nod; Lucius looks more interested into the conversation. I feel Severus' gaze without even looking.  
"Yes daddy" I say.

"Obviously, when you were born, you couldn't be in a hospital...because of me, and well your mother." He starts; I nod, internally vowing not to interrupt my father unless he asks me something. "There was a traitor in my inner circle at the time; it consisted of your mother, Lucius, Severus, the Carrow siblings, that Pettigrew. As well as a few others such as, Dolohov, Macnair and some others. The traitor, at the time I was unaware he was a traitor, but he went to Dumbledore...he told Dumbledore about Bella being pregnant, and about your birth. He took you from us Caitlyn. We had you in a safe house with two other Death eaters, the old man brought Auora's and took you." He says.

_"Do you know who the traitor was?" I asked Severus.__  
__"Nope...I wouldn't ask your father either; he's probably not too fond of that person" Severus replies. Listening to my father intensively. _

_"_When Dumbledore took you, he glamoured you, changed your name, and took you, to that Muggle family" Father says, once again I nod. "Bella was furious, but then she got taken to, well where she is now, for torturing the Longbottom's, I decided that in case something was to happen to me, Lucius and Cissa were going to watch over you..Help you like they have Draco." Lucius smiles at Cissa who returns it. "But when you were taken away, I sort out my inner circle, trying to find this traitor. Do you remember Lucius, Severus? When I help you each under Cruico for hours at a time, the forcing Veritaserum into you." Both the elder men pale and nod.

_"WHAT!" I say in my head__  
__"He wanted to find out who lead you to Dumbledore, so each inner circle member was Cruico'ed for 2-3 hours then told to drink the serum, if they didn't drink it willingly, then they were recruico'ed for another period of time and the cycle continued until either you died, went insane or just gave in and drunk the Serum" Severus tells me._  
_"How long did it take you?" I ask quickly._  
_"Since I knew it was about his daughter, I drunk the Serum on my first offer of it. I mean, I certainly knew that I didn't sell you out to Dumbledore"_  
_"And Uncle Lucius?" I ask._  
_"First offer. Your father trusted me and Lucius; we did not suffer the curse long. Maybe 45 minutes...may an hour. Each 'investigation' was done in private so I can't be sure" _

"I found the traitor and he is no longer with us" I nod. "He was the eldest crouch boy. John Jacob Crouch (* Check at bottom for AN)" Severus and Lucius both gasp in amazement. "That is why you were taken from us Caitlyn." I realize that this is the first time, my father has actually called me by my name and not by the name of Precious with which I had grown accustomed to.  
"I have a question for you, since it has come to light who you are, have there been any of my followers who need to be reminded of their place?" My father asks. I debate telling him about Barty crouch Jr. I take a deep breath and nod. All three elder men's eyes narrow. Lucius, my father and of course Severus.

"I dealt with it daddy, but you should know, Barty crouch JR, he overstepped a line, when I met him once" I say softly. "In our first meeting, when I called him out on being Barty, instead of Moody. He raised his wand at me. I dealt by raising mine and threatening him. The second incident, he overstepped the mark a lot." I say.  
"May I see it in your mind my child?" My father asks, I nod knowing Severus would too. I open my mind to my father. The memory comes to the front of my mind.

_Barty nods. "It won't be long my precious Cali."_

_I take a step away from him. "What did you just call me!" I say._  
_"I'm Sorry Miss. I wasn't thinking" Barty says crouching away from me._  
_"ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" I near on shout at him._  
_"I said..." He hesitates. My father and Severus could see the glare on my face and the man continues. "I called you...M-M-My P-Precious C-Cali" He all but whimpers. I grab my wand which was conveniently placed in my pocket. I place my wand at the cowering wizard's neck and all but growl._

_"I'm sorry Miss. Truly sorry!" He whimpers trying to hide away from my wand. "There is a limited amount of people who may call me that. You are not one of them Crouch!" I say, the man in front of me cowers even more._  
_"I'm sorry Miss LeStrange. It was wrong of me" Barty says. I take another step away from the cowering mess in front of me and sit on the bed._

_Barty is on his knees. I drop my wand into my pocket. "Get up Barty and start acting like a man" I State, the crying fool stands up._

I feel both men exit my mind and raise my walls of my mind again. "When did this happen?" My father asks  
"The week before you came back daddy."  
He glares at Severus "Did you know of this!"  
"No my Lord. Caitlyn did not tell me, but after seeing the memory, I am proud of her, for the way she stuck up for herself." Severus says.  
"As am I. You handled that very well Pre..." He hesitates on the word Precious. "Who is the limited amount of people?" He asks.  
"You father, and Severus but he doesn't usually call me things such as Precious. Mother, Uncle Lucius or Aunt Cissa." I state. Father nods.  
"You handled that very well precious. I am very proud. You were cool calm and you acted just like I would of" He says, and I smile. I hadn't heard Severus move closer but I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You are dismissed" Father says to everyone. "Have a good day precious" He says to me, kissing my cheek. "What are your plans?" He asks.  
Severus once again buts in. "I was planning on taking your daughter out for lunch, and to gather her new school supplies. With your permission my Lord" Father nods. Considering it was only 9am, I giggled.  
"I plan on going to get dressed and go to the library" I say  
"I was planning on leaving at half 11 Sweetness" Severus says. I nod.  
"I shall be ready and waiting in my room" I say. Lucius, Cissa and Draco had left. Severus also departed to get ready for our just arranged date.

I stood and began to leave the room until I heard..."Precious please may I have a word" I turned back round and went and sat with my father again. "Whilst in the company of Severus and the Malfoy's I will continue to call you precious just as I hope you are going to refer to me as daddy..." He blushed "I actually like it." I nod in agreement. "Whilst around, my other followers. Those liberties cannot be taken. Therefore. I will refer to you as Caitlyn or My daughter. I wish to ask that you stick to father please."  
"Of course Father." I say. "Have you thought about me and Severus any more daddy?" I ask

"I believe that I told you, that you must wait a week." I fix my father with a puppy dog stare and a pout. "Fine. So far, I believe that I may allow this courting to continue, but that is not my final word" I smile and hug my father.  
"Thank you daddy. May I go get ready for my date?" He sighs and nods. I run to my bedroom.

2 hours later Severus knocked on my door. I was sat on my bed reading, so engrossed in my book that I had not heard him, so thus he entered and scared me. My wand was drawn and pointed in less than a second of hearing my door open. "Severus. I did not hear you knock. I'm sorry" I say giggling and replacing my wand in my new leather boots (Gifted to me by my father, well he gave me the money to buy them). Severus chuckled slightly.  
"Are you ready to go my love?" He asks. I nod as he takes my hand. We pass my father as we leave. "Goodbye My Lord" Severus says just as I say "Bye Daddy" He nods in response as we leave Malfoy Manor via the Floo network. We go to Hogsmead as Severus wants to do lunch first.

We go to a table in the three broomsticks, right at the back, disillusioned to everybody, bar Madam Rosmerta. We sat, and talked, and eat and talked more and had a nice lunch then Severus uttered the words. "Time to go shopping." We used the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley from Hogsmead.

**Back At Malfoy Manor. (Voldermort's point of view)**

So my one and only daughter want to love Severus Snape. She's 15. She doesn't understand the meaning of love and Severus is certainly not the right man for my precious sweet little Caitlyn. He says he loves her. She says she loves him... Let him prove it... but how...How can I test Severus without Caitlyn realizing.

Wait a minute. There going shopping. I could always...No she'd find out...Not if...I think this idea could work. He owes me a favor or 10, I'm sure I could make this work...If I sent him to Diagon Alley, he could always use the Imperius Curse. Get some poor wizard to do it... This could actually work.

He'd Imperius the Wizard. Get the Wizard to attack my daughter... Then see how Severus reacts. I know how I want him to act. This is going to be the deciding factor...

*** I know in the books there is only Barty crouch Sr and Jr but this is fanfiction so... :)**

**So there we go. Cali has finally met her father. I am so sorry on the length of space between my updates, but i've been struggling...with personal issues, but im back and i'm full of new ideas XD**


	27. Cali's and Severus' day out

Chapter 27

A/N = I have been going through some personal issues but I'm back due to a amazing YouTube video called – 'A very potter musical' it is amazing and cheered me up sooo much.

(_Cali's point of view)_

"I love you Severus. You know that...right?" I told my dark boyfriend as we walked slowly through Diagon Alley. Severus sighs slowly and almost silently, but I still heard it.  
"I love you to princess, don't worry..." He says softly, I bite my lip, after the meeting with my father I knew we were both on edge. We had to prove that Severus meant well, yet I had no idea how to do that.  
I sighed "But..."  
"No buts my love, let's go for lunch before we start on school supplies shall we..." Severus says taking his hand in mine. "It'll all be ok" he mutters under his breath, I'm unsure if it's for his benefit or mine.  
"Sounds good Sev." I say smiling.

Severus leads me into The Three Broomsticks; he gets a table at the very back and in the corner. "What do you want to drink sweetie?" He asks.  
"Butterbear?" I ask sweetly. He nods and slowly walks to the counter, as he orders; I take my jacket off and sit down at the table.

10 minutes later Severus walks back to the table, holding two drinks. He sat down opposite me. He passed me my Butterbear. "I ordered you a steak." I smiled.  
"That's cool...I like steak." I replied and sighed happily.  
Minutes passed slowly, they seemed longer because we weren't saying anything, it was obvious what we both wanted to talk about but neither of us did.

Madam Rosmerta brought the food over a few moments after that. "Thank you" we both said at the same time. I chuckled and smiled. As the elder women left Severus took one of my hands and held it as we eat. "Your hands are so soft" I giggle.  
"I'm glad" He replies

After we had finished our food I look at Severus "So school supplies?" I said smiling at Severus.  
"Yes, we better do something productive for when we return home" He replies. I nod and we stand, Severus keeps hold of my hand as he leads me into the Alley.

We pass the Bank, Ollivanders and Flourish and bolts when out of nowhere and wizard appears, wand drawn and looking scary. I grab my wand straight out of my boot, but it's too late, the wizard already cast '_Crucio'_ at us. Severus pushes me out of the line of the curse and takes it.

I scream at the top of my lungs and cast '_Expelliarmus' _followed by '_Stupefy'. _I walk over to the Wizard who at this point is lying on the floor of the Alley; Severus is still in pain crouched over. The wizard is unconscious. I stand over him and wake him. "WHO ARE YOU?" I scream at him, wand pointed at his chest. "Tell me or I will kill you!" I state, the Wizard refuses to reply. Severus gets beside me.

"Turn around and walk back down the alley princess, I will be there shortly" Severus states, for the first time since I feel in love with him, he looked liked the death eater I knew he was. I walked back to the bank, and left Severus to do whatever he would do.

**_Voldemort's Point of view._**

Lucius introduced me to a few wizards who owed him a favor. I sat in their living room, and waited till Lucius to bring the first one in. This man walked in, kneeled, I like it when they bow. "My lord" this man says. "My name is Michael, even though I have never openly showed my support to you my lord, I'd help you if you permitted me" He says quickly.

"Rise" I say. "Do you know what it is I want you to do?" The man nods. "My daughter and her 'partner' are in Diagon Alley, attack them!" I state. "If Severus does nothing, make sure my daughter is not harmed, if Severus protects her and questions you; do not reveal it was me who sent you to do this!"  
The Wizard nods "yes my lord."

**_Severus' point of view_**

This man is going to die! How dare he attack my sweet Cali, He attempted to Crucio my sweet little Cali. I stepped in front of her; I was not going to let my sweetheart feel the pain of that curse.

"Who are you?" I ask the cowering wizard.  
"I am none of your business!" I lower my wand to his neck.  
"You tried to hurt my precious girl. That girl means the world to me! And you tried to hurt her." I growled. I feel a hand on my shoulder, soft; I know it's my Cali's.

"Severus. Let's go. We can go to my father; we deal with this, that way. I don't want you to get in trouble." I grab my cell phone and take a picture of the cowering mess of a wizard.

**_Cali's point of View._**

I whimper, as Severus picks me up. I cower into his chest. "Severus I love you." I whimper.  
"I know sweetness, I know" Severus carries me back through the Alley, he takes me home.

He walks me through the door of my Uncle Lucius house. My father was standing at the door.

"Severus, what's the meaning of this" my father says as Severus puts me down.  
"We were attacked father, some Wizard attempted to Cruico me, S-Thank god Severus was there" I state, close to tears about my ordeal.  
"What happened?"

"We were walking through Diagon Alley, the wizard stopped us my lord, pulled his wand and cast Cruico. I pushed Cali out of the way and took the curse myself. Cali cast a few spells back at the wizard but when I attempted to find out who he was Cali pulled me away." Severus says, I whimper slightly. Voldemort looks at me.  
"Are you ok precious?" I nod.  
"Yes daddy, thanks to Severus... Severus saved me."


	28. The order

Hermione the dark lords daughter

I unfortunatly do not own anything

i want to apologize for being AWOL. but imback and better then ever, i have so many ideas and i want to share them ;)

Chapter 28

Voldermort's p.o.v

So at least Severus had the sense to block my precious daughter from that curse and my Cali pulling him away before he did something stupid. Maybe they are right for each other.  
"Severus. Precious. May I speak to you about the events that happened today?" I stay sat in my chair, Cali nods leading Severus to carry her to the couch and hold her whilst we talk.  
"That wizard was under my control." I say. My daughter looks shocked and angry and mad.  
"Daddy, you got him to attack me?" she asks with the hurt obvious in her voice. Severus strokes her hair, this is the final test, how they react now.  
"Yes darling but only because I wanted to test Severus' reactions, if he loved you the way he said he does, then he would have protected you, the way he did."  
Cali whimpers slightly scared. Severus leans down and whispers something in her ear. I don't hear what but it calms her down so I am thankful for it.

"So it was a test to see how much Severus loves and cares for me?" She asks.  
"Yes." I reply "And he passed. I'm also very proud of you Cali." She looks confused. "You pulled Severus away before he did something that would have got him caught." She smiles happily.

An owl enters the open window and flies to Severus, dropping a letter in his letter. He puts it to the side. "You may open it Severus." I allow and he bows his head in return as thanks.

_Severus' p.o.v_

So my master was only testing me. I'm glad I passed; Lord knows what he would of thought have I of not saved my sweet Cali. Not that I could imagine not protecting her.

An owl swooped into the manor and dropped a letter for me. I decided to leave it until the conversation with My Lord had finished so placed it to the side so that I wouldn't worry about it until the time was right.  
"You may open it Severus" I hear my master say, I bow my head conveying gratitude.

_Dear Severus.  
The order is gathering again, with Harry's claims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rising again, we must be ready. _

_Be in the usual place tonight, alone, at 8pm. The usual people shall be there. _

_Signed, Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S do be nice to Sirius and the others, we are all on the same side. _

I looked up at my Master. "The order is gathering again My Lord." I state.  
"Order, what order?" My Cali asks  
"The order of the Phoenix, basically, all the good guys." Her father supplies. He looks at me "What does the old man say?" he asks, implying Dumbledore. I recite the letter to him, leaving no part out.

"Where is the order being held these days?" He asks me.  
"Grimmuld place My Lord. The old house of black."  
"Go Severus. It'll be like old times. My faithful spy." I nod and Cali giggles. "Find out what they know, and what they plan to do about it" I nod again. I would do this for my master. My precious Cali has just got him back; I won't let these people take him away from her again. I scribble a reply to the old man agreeing to be there, but making no promises about being nice, it wasn't my reputation to be nice to people, especially to ones I didn't like.

Another owl comes, with the same handwriting as on the first, indicating it was from him again. I look up at my lord, and he nods giving me permission to read and reply.

_Severus, _

_Will you bring Miss Lestrange? The prophecy states that our Harry and her must team up together to bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down. I promise on behalf of Sirius that he will not attack her again._

Reply as quick as Molly needs numbers.  
Albus. 

I once again recite the letter to My Lord. He looks angry "Sirius Black attacked you?" He directs the question at Cali. She nods.  
"But Severus saved me." My lord lets it slip.  
"So you think you can help Severus? Do you think you can act as if you don't know where I am?" he asks his daughter.  
"Will you help me Severus?" She asks me and I nod.  
"Any difficult questions I will answer for you and it'll be handy to have another spy there so there are two of us to recall all the information."

"Will it make you happy daddy?" She asks.  
"Yes my precious, but I want you to be comfortable as well."  
She nods "I'll go then" and smiles at me and her father.

I quickly write another reply, telling the old man I will bring Cali, but one word of attack from black or the werewolf and he will lose her help and possibly mine.

_Cali's p.o.v_

My dad… he set the attack on me… I can't believe that. He does make sense that it was a good test. I knew Severus had passed because there is no way he'd allow me to be hurt.

I half listen to my father and Severus' conversation. Half asleep, the fake attack took loads out of me and I was tired. I perked up and listened when I hear Severus reading a letter aloud from the old git Dumbledore. I hear him mention things I've never heard of before.  
"Order? What order?" I ask  
"The order of the Phoenix, basically, all the good guys." Daddy tells me then asking Severus questions about where it was. I giggle when my father calls him 'my faithful spy' and I think about the letter that my Severus had recite, the old man as my father called him had some nerve asking him to be nice to the man that attacked me.

I duck my head as another owl comes flying in. Severus recites that one as well and I listen carefully. Dumbledore wants me to help Harry to bring my father down?

Dad looks angry at the mention of Sirius attacking me, I quickly explain that Severus saved me and he calms. More conversation flits between the two men and I listen intently, if my father wanted me to spy, I would, my Dark Prince would be there and would help me.

_"Only do it if your sure' Severus voice pops into my head.  
"I want to help. I want to help my father.' I say  
"They will question you about lots of things including the graveyard and life at the minute. You will have to act like you haven't met him, you will have to act scared of the grave yard, and for the moment, act like you want to help."  
"ok, but then I can listen and take some of the pressure off of you."  
"Sirius and Remus will be there. As will most of the Weasley's. You will have to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny." I nod  
"Will I be allowed to socialize with Ginny and the twins if I wish."  
"Maybe for a little while, Molly and Albus may tell you to go and talk to them, trying to get them back on their side." I break the connection with Severus_

"I'll help daddy, I want to."


	29. 2 Meetings and an answer

Arent you guys lucky, 2 chapters in one day. :p

I dont own it :(

Chapter 29 (cali's pov)

Between the decision for me to go tonight, and the actually going, Severus, Uncle Lucius and my dad gave me lots of tips. For example:

"Don't mention that you've met me"  
"If potter says you were happy the night of the graveyard blame it on the relief from the pain" From my dad.

"If Sirius makes any comments on you not knowing your heritage of the dark lord keep with that story. Remind him of the truth spell he cast"  
"If/When Molly sends you act, seek out Harry, Ginny ect. Make it look like your trying to make friends again" From my Uncle

"If there's a question you are uncomfortable with, look at me, I'll help"  
"If Ron, Remus or Sirius starts on you. Just activate your necklace." From Severus.

My dad looked at me at 7.30pm. 20 minutes before we had to leave. "My daughter, I don't think you should wear my necklace." He says. Severus and Lucius nods.  
"Put it in my pocket" Severus says "That may you still have it with us and you can have it back as soon as your done." I nod and my father agrees. "We'll apparate." I nod. The minutes pass and just as we're about to leave, I hug my father, uncle, aunt and drake. They all wish me luck. I take Severus' hand.

We end up outside a large house, he knocks and Molly lets us in. "Hermione" She says happily. Severus looked at her. "Molly, its Caitlyn now." She nods "I'm sorry" I nod.  
"It's ok Mrs. Weasley. " I reply.  
"Call me Molly Dear, like old times" She says and I nod. I follow Severus into a large room, it looks like a dining hall. In the room there is a large number of witches and wizards, some I recognize some I don't. Among the ones I recognize is, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Sirius black, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Kinglsey shacklebolt. And Mad Eye Moody.

Professor Dumbledore "Severus my old chap and Miss Lestrange, delighted you could make it," He starts introducing me to the other occupants of the room. We stop at a youngish looking female, with bubblegum pink hair. "This is Nymphadora Tonks. More formally known as Tonks."  
"Wotcha" She says, changing her hair color to a dark red  
"Hello" I say carefully. The elder women stuck her hand out, and I shake it. I hear Severus chuckle in my head.  
"Everyone take a seat please" Dumbledore asks. I rush and sit by Severus. Under the table, I grasp his hand, not wanting to let go ever.

"First order of business." Severus grips my hand tighter. "Mr. Potter is claiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Severus… any news?"  
Severus nods "While I know he is back from the clarity of the dark mark. But we haven't yet been summand." He says.  
"Miss. Lestrange was you aware that he was your father?"  
"No Professor"  
"Have you seen him since the incident in the graveyard?"  
"No professor. "

Sirius looks at me "Are you sure girly!"  
"Yes Mr. Black" I say. Remus also looks at me. I feel tears brimming my eyes.  
"I have no reason to lie" I whimper, acting like the innocent kid they wanted me to be. Molly came over and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Sirius. Remus. Leave the poor girl alone"  
"Thank you Molly" Severus stated.

"Mr. Potter believed that you were delighted to see him that night, and that you were helping?" Albus asked.  
"No Professor. I was in so much pain in the lead up to his rising that I was just so happy to be released from that pain, what he did that night scared me so much." I say as my father had told me to.  
"Are you still staying with the Malfoy's dear?" Molly asked and I nodded in response.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Did you know that he was your father?"  
"No Mr. Black."  
He stares at me.  
"Sirius, tread lightly, accuse her of lying again and you will suffer" Severus states.  
"Don't worry Professor Snape" I say keeping professional in this large room. "Mr. Black you cast a truth spell on me, I know you have the power to do it again, I wouldn't lie to you."  
Remus buts in. "The girl is right Padfoot. You scared her enough last time, cut her some slack, she's here trying to help."  
He growls something like…'probably under the influence of her father." But Severus heard. He growls.  
"Watch your mouth black! The dementors can always be called."  
"Severus I asked you to be nice" Albus replies quickly.

"He's just defending the girl albus" Molly add in Sev's defense. "Cali, why don't you find everybody, im sure they'd like to see you." I rush out. I run into the Twins.

"Hey lads." I say quietly.  
"What are you doing here?" Fred asks.  
"I'm with professor Snape…" I go to finish my statement but I hear a voice  
"IN MORE THEN ONE WAYS" I recognize Ron's voice shouting at me. Fred stares "Ron, bugger off. We like Cali, what were you saying cal?" George asks.  
"Professor Snape brought me here so I could help them..." I tell George and he smiles. "AWESOME! I and Fred have missed you."

I hear a door open. "Caitlyn, we're leaving" I hear Severus call. I rush down the stairs after bidding goodbye to the twins. He took my hand and we aparated home. I keep quite while Severus storms into the living room, he kneeled and bowed to my father. "Rise Severus. How did the meeting go?" I followed behind Severus. I sat in the chair beside my father.

"Sirius and Remus do not believe Cali's story… that she hasn't met you yet." I sigh.  
"I'll try harder next time daddy." I say. He kisses my forehead. "I'm sure you were fine sweetheart"  
Severus smiles at me. "You were fine princess."

"LUCIUS!" Daddy calls. Lucius enters quickly, bowing. "Hold out your arm." Lucius rolls his sleeve up. His mark clear as day. "I am going to call a meeting, introduce Caitlyn to my death eaters properly. " Severus and Lucius nod. Severus squeezes his hands together in anticipation. Daddy places his wand on Uncle Lucius' mark. Suddenly death eaters begin to aparate into the manor. Each one kneels, then upon receiving permission, stands and bows.

**The meeting.**

Father stands, Lucius on his left side, Severus next to him, then Drake. Father grabs my hand and pulls me to his right side. "You will stand next to me."  
"Yes father"

Once all the death eaters have arrived and taken their places in the circle. "My followers I am glad to see you here." There's a space next to where I'm stood. "Obviously we are missing a few of our faithful follows, Bellatrix being one. She is currently serving time for her faith, but something is left of her left of Bellatrix's love for me, for my power." Daddy holds out his hand to me, I take it. "My follows, this is my daughter, mine and Bellatrix's. Her name is Caitlyn Lestrange. You will treat her with the upmost respect, as if you were with me." He let go of my hand and walks round the circle. "She is helping Severus with spying on the order of the Phoenix. She is watching over Hogwarts with young Draco Malfoy." All the Death eaters (including Sev, Uncle Lucius and Drake) bowed.

_"Having Fun?" I asked Severus through our minds.  
He chuckles "yes, enjoying being bowed to?"  
"Its kinda fun" I laugh and chuckle._

"My child, these are your followers as they are mine. They will do your bidding as they do mine, when we come to power my daughter, they will serve you how they serve me." He says to me and I nod.  
"Yes My Father, all for the greater, purer good." I say, hoping to sound intelligent, sound worthy of his love, and sound impressive to his followers. I survey the men and women there, I see Barty crouch Jr. I scowl remembering what happened in his last meeting with me.

My father see's my stare stop there. "Do you wish him to punished?" He asks me aloud. I nod.  
"By you father… as a warning to others?" I say as a reply. He nods  
"Barty crouch, stand forward." The man trembles as he moves forward. "This will serve as a warning to all my followers, and you will be made an example of Mr. Crouch."  
"Y-Yes my lord" He trembles.  
"You treated my daughter with no respect. You will always refer to her as Miss. Ma'am never by her proper name without permission and never some cute nickname without my and her permission" Crouch nods. I knew this didn't count for Lucius, Drake and Sev, but it had to be said for the other. My father raised his wand '_Cruico!'_

Barty crouch withered in pain. "This is what happens my followers when you disrespect my daughter." He lifts the curse. "Depart now" the death eaters leave. I collapse into my chair and Severus relaxes next to me.

"My Lord" Lucius asks  
"Yes Lucius"  
"when at home, just normally, do me and Cissy and Draco need your daughter's permission?" He asks  
"In private, in your own home, you may call her whatever. In public around the other death eaters, you will only call her Caitlyn." Lucius nods "that's including you Severus. The death eaters must not know that you are in a relationship with my daughter" He says. I gasp.

"Does this mean…?" I ask daddy excitedly. I scream happily "That me and Severus can…" I gasp happily.  
Severus' eyes go wide and he holds me tightly.  
Daddy nods "You and Severus may continue courting"  
"Thank you so much My Lord" Severus says.


	30. holidays

Chapter 30. (Cali's p.o.v)

I'm lying on my bed, everything is great at the moment, Daddy has allowed me and Severus to stay together.  
"There's another meeting tonight Princess" Severus says.  
"But tomorrow is the first day of school." I reply  
"Albus doesn't expect you there, its fine, I was just saying because it means I'll be late home tonight." I nod and he kisses me slightly on the lips. Then rushes to see father. I pull my knees up to my chest and Uncle Lucius enters the room.

"Hello sweetie."  
"Hi uncle L"  
"This year…" He starts  
"Be careful… yeah I know" I say, I smile and so does Lucius.  
"Uncle."  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"I'm worried about Severus… and the order meetings. What if they make him become a traitor, to me, to dad." I say.  
"He won't…Severus loves you Caitlyn. He is entirely faithful to your dad, if he wasn't, he would have been a traitor by now. He woulda told Dumbledore the truth about you at the meeting." Lucius says taking my hand.

"What if he's using me?" I ask sadly.  
"Why do you think this?"  
"I was just thinking back to the meeting, I don't know what was said when I wasn't in the room… I was scared that's all"  
"I'm 16 Uncle Lucius. It's what girl's my age think about" I giggle.  
"Does Severus know you feel this way?"  
"No… I don't wanna worry him; he'll have enough on his mind when we go back to school…"

Lucius puts his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be ok."

_Voldermort's P.o.v_

I stand at my daughter's bedroom door and overhear the conversation between her and her uncle. She's worried about Severus is she? I must have a talk to him.

I call Severus into my room. He bows and kneels "My Lord?"  
I left a bottle of truth potion on the desk. I pass it to him "Drink it Severus." Him being a potion master I know that he'll know what it is. Severus takes it willingly.  
"My…." He begins to question me.  
"Shut it unless I ask you a question." Severus nods.  
"You love Caitlyn, correct?"  
"Yes my Lord, I do"  
"She is worried that you are using her" I see Severus face pale. "She is worried that you will betray me and her to the old man."  
"I would never my Lord"  
"Take Cali out tonight, make her feel like the special girl she is." Severus nods.

"CAITLYN!" I call out. She runs to my room.

"Severus wants to tell you something cal."  
"lemme take you out tonight Cali?" Severus asks my daughter.  
I see my daughter shake her head. Was she turning off Severus? "I gotta pack, for tomorrow."  
"Please Princess. I just wanna use our last night to show you how much I love you."  
"I need to pack. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."  
"Come to my quarter's tomorrow night then?"  
I see my daughter smile "I'd love it."  
"Let me help you pack?"  
Cali nods. "Is that alright Daddy?"

I look up at my daughter "That's fine. While you're away at school make sure you write to me and your mother loads."  
"I'll see you in the morning won't I daddy?"  
"Of course princess."

_Cali's P.O.V_

Severus leads me to my room. I haven't slept well lately and the makeup is barely covering the dark circles under my eyes. I sit on my bed and rub my eyes, without realizing rubbing some of the makeup off. "Princess…?" Severus says

"Yeah" I reply tiredly.  
"When did you last sleep properly?"  
"W-W-Why?"  
"Your eyes are dark…So dark"  
"I keep getting nightmares." I yawn "Will you hold me while I sleep?"  
Severus smiles. "I'd love to." I raise my wand and magically pack my bags. Then get into bed. "Cali, your still in clothes."  
"Don't wanna get changed. I'm too tired."  
I lie down and close my eyes. Falling asleep

_Severus' p.o.v_

When my master told me that my sweet Caitlyn was worried that I was using her, I felt my heart break. I love Cali, I love her to piece, I couldn't imagine using her, Voldermort would have my head, as would Bellatrix, and Lucius. I couldn't hurt her.

I hold my sweet girl while she sleeps; she's had a couple of hard days, the order meeting, and then the death eater one. We've hardly spent any time together; under her father's ever watchful eye…when we go back to school, we'll be under Dumbledore's. I must make her feel special soon.  
I stroke her hair while she sleeps (Soundly I hope)

I shake my beautiful girlfriend awake the next morning.  
"No mama, I'm a witch I'm a witch mama" She mutters. I shake her again. "Please. YOU AINT MY MOTHER ANYMORE, BELLATRIX IS" She screams loudly. Footsteps rush into Cali's room. I hold my finger up to my lips, indicating that Lucius and Cissa need to be quiet. "The dark lord is my father and Bella is my mother! That's it"  
Cissa kneels in front of Caitlyn and Lucius stands behind me. 'Get the dark lord' I mouth to them, Lucius departs and comes back 5 minutes later with Voldermort.  
"W-" Voldemort begins to yell.  
"SHHH My Lord" Cissa says "Caitlyn is having a nightmare, we need to let her finish so we can help her" Voldemort nods and sits besides Cissa on the floor. "I love Severus. And I don't wanna lose him; I love my family, because they are my true family." She whimpers. "No Ron, go away, don't hurt me again please."

The dark Lord rests a hand on her shoulder. She stirs and wakes up. "Daddy…? Sev? Aunt Cissa? Uncle Lucius" She asks confused.  
"You had a bad dream" Lucius says. I continue stroking her hair. She smiles.  
"Thank you for being here" she says.

"It's time to get up and ready for school" Voldemort.  
"Can't I apparate with Severus? I don't feel well enough to travel by train."  
Voldemort looks at me then Lucius. "It'd be better if you go via the train with Draco and Pansy" he tells his daughter.  
"Ok" She replies and snuggles closer to me.


	31. truth potions, meeting, mother

Chapter 31  
_Cali P.O.V_

It was about 3 weeks into 5th year and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, Severus allowed to me to see him most nights. The new professor of DADA was useless, but Ron hated her so I didn't mind her too much. Professor Umbridge was her name. She was a ministry official. We wouldn't be doing any practical, all learning from books and of course Harry and Ron hated that. I didn't mind, I learnt fine from a book. Also when Drake messaged Lucius he said to just follow along and get into Umbridge's good books. Severus hated Umbridge, but hated Ron and Harry more. He'd rant so much to me, but I didn't mind.

Me and Drake sit at the front in DADA attempting to be seen as the good ones, whilst, Harry and Ron get constantly told off. Currently I was sat in the great hall next to Drake, him waffling on about some new broom that uncle Lucius had sent him, and how he was going to crush potter in the qudich tornement this year.

_"Smile, it isn't all bad" a voice pops into my head and I smile up at severus.  
"oh be quiet you, DADA is rubbish this year with that blooming Umbridge"  
"I thought you could learn from text books?" Severus asks. I nod slyly.  
"I can but I hate all the moaning, everyone hates her, even drake and they don't shut up about it."  
"Well in my lesson, we're doing something fun today."  
"And what's that?"  
"We're making truth potions" I smiles. Severus had been showing me how to make this potion during the holidays.  
"Are we actually starting them today?" I ask happily.  
"Yes. You'll be working with Draco, and all the other dunderheads can struggle on there own or in pairs." _

An owl swooped into the great hall, and dropped a letter on my lap, I stroked it a recognized the bird as Uncle Lucius'. I opened it carefully.

_My sweet Caitlyn,  
Your uncle has been telling me all about how the silly ministry has been regulating your Defense against the dark arts classes, this is good, I will speak to Severus, hmm, he will teach you, draco and maybe one or two of your friends some things. _

_Is the rest of school going ok? Are my death eater's children treating you properly?  
I've told Severus to tell Dumbledore about our Deatheaters meeting tonight. I want you there; Severus will explain how we will get around it later._

_I love you.  
Father _

I looked up at Severus. Who frowned.  
_"It's father, I'll show you later, but he says something about a deatheaters meeting tonight, he wants me there."  
"Yes, I must speak to Dumbledore about it soon, your father knows we may be a bit late."  
"How will you get it past Dumbledore?" I ask whilst scribbling a reply to my father._

_"I will say that I have received a message that you are to be brought to the next meeting. I will tell him, how beneficial you could be to the cause, helping me spy. Then when called tonight, I will inform the old man, and tell him you are coming with Me."  
"And if he asked where the message came from?"  
"I will make something up Caitlyn" _I cut the connection and replied to my father.

_Dear father,  
School is fine, and yes, everyone who should, treats me with respect. I will accompany Severus tonight.  
Must dash,  
Cali  
x_

I sent the short but sweet reply to my father, as Draco tugged on my arm, claiming we would be late, if I didn't hurry.

Drake and me walked down the winding staircases the reached to the dungeons. I entered, smiling at my love; he winked carefully before returning to his desk, and scowling to the rest of the class as the filled in.

"Right, wands away, bags away, paper and pen out!" He demanded. I was already sat, ready to write the instructions that I already knew off the top of my head. I waited carefully for Severus to begin writing the instructions; I copied the instructions in my swirly script.

I saw Ron elbow Harry and they sat there not writing anything down, even though I could see Harry wanted to. Drake also noticed and smirked at me. "Professor Snape" he called out.  
Without turning round Severus replied. "Yes Draco"  
"Potter and Weasley aren't writing this down, sir" Severus turned round slowly.  
"I have a question Professor" Ron states, I continue writing.  
"Yes…"Severus says looking bored already.  
Harry gulps. "Actually, don't worry Professor, I worked it out"  
Severus scoffs.

He turns back and continues writing, at this point I'm already around about four steps ahead. I finish writing up the method and sit quietly waiting. "Cal, why aren't you writing?" Drake asks.  
"I've finished them; I went through them with Severus yesterday."

Once everyone had finished writing the method up, Severus paired us up and we made the potion.

That evening Severus came and collected me and he looked quite pale. "We need to go and see the headmaster" I nod, already knowing why this needs to be done, my father wants me there tonight, and Severus needs the old man's permission.  
"When he tells you, act scared, nervous, shocked Surprised. Like before tell him, that, that you just want to help, you just wanna help like I do."

I nod, "I understand."

Severus knocks on the old man's door. We are told to enter.  
"Ahh, Miss LeStrange, Professor Snape. I'm gathering you haven't said anything."  
"No Headmaster"  
"Am I in trouble sir?" I ask acting the innocent little girl.  
"As we discussed earlier, your father has returned." I nod.  
I drop my gaze to the floor, "I-i-I had no idea professor."

Severus grunts in pain.  
"Professor Snape, what's wrong?" I ask.  
"He's calling us Headmaster, please, can I take Caitlyn, and he-he wants to see her" Severus grunts out in pain.  
"Take me where?"  
"Your father, wants you at the death eaters meeting."  
"She's too young Severus." Dumbledore says.  
"Professor, I came to your meeting and I really want to help, I owe it to you, and the others, please" I say softly, looking up at the older man, biting my lip.  
"Okay, you may go Caitlyn and like professor Snape, you will bring me information."

I smile. "Of course professor!"  
"Return to me, when your back" He says to Severus, who simply nods.  
"Thank you for letting me help Professor Dumbledore" I say as Severus leads me out of the headmaster's office and down to his quarters.

He holds me to him tightly as we apparate to Malfoy Manor. When we land Severus bows to my father and stands with Uncle Lucius. I rush up to my father, and hug him tightly, "Hello father"  
"Hello precious" he whispers and holds me tightly.

When we break apart I stand beside him as the rest of the people appear and take their place. Father is making small talk with Uncle Lucius and Severus. I hear they are talking about me, and how I got Dumbledore to let me come. When the last Death eater arrives father starts.

"My followers. I bring fortunate news. There has been another mass escape from Azkaban with the help of Lucius Malfoy, some of my loyal followers are returned. Out you come…." Father reels off names but I fade out, staring at the first face that comes into the light…

"M-Mom" I say quietly. No one hears me, yet they hear her…  
"Caitlyn" she says at the same time.

I shut my eyes. "Mom" I say again, wanting to run out of the circle and embrace my mother, I see myself in her, she looks so much better then when I last spoke to her through the mirror. I see Aunt Cissa beside me also almost break down in tears at the sight of her sister.

"_Are you ok?" Severus asks, popping into my head.  
"Y-yes" I whimper._

I feel a hand on my shoulder which brings me back into the present. "Caitlyn sweetie." It's my father. "You can go to her… she's here, she's real." I look around and see the circle has split, the old returning hero's of my father's will being held, being spoke to, congratulated by the ones that were here, except for my mother.

She was stood there, in the center of what was the circle, staring at me, the way I was staring at her; I feel two hands on my back, shoving me slowly towards her. With each step I feel myself taking, she takes one closer as well. I collapse to my knees in shock and confusion.

I feel a tear rolling down my eye, I see my father in front of me, Severus I feel behind me, Lucius and Cissa with Sev and my mother, kneeling in front of me, worried, smiling but worried.

"Mom" I say louder and she holds her arms out and I just collapse into them.


	32. mom, dad and Severus

Chapter 32

Cali's p.o.v

I hugged my mother tightly. She stroked my hair. "My sweet Caitlyn." She whispers. Severus steps away from me, leaving me in my mother's embrace, my father holding me as well.

Father also steps away, and then I realize I must have caused a scene. I wipe the tears off my cheeks then stand, breaking out my mother's iron tight grip. I stand back next to my father, in the suddenly re-appearing circle. Mother stands, and stands beside me, moving flawlessly.

"My follows rejoice in our news, party, be merry for tomorrow we strike, quietly. We will take over the ministry." Father says and dismisses the rest of the followers. At the sight of the death eaters leaving Severus walks to my father and begins talking to him in hushed tones.

Aunt Cissa rushes over to her sister from the other side of what was the circle, "oh my sweet sister" she jumbles her words.  
"Cissy" My mother replies to her sister, they hug as if they hadn't seen each other in thousands of years and then I realized for my mother that must have been how long it felt. She turns her gaze now on me.  
"You look so grown up, how old are you now?"  
"15" I whisper.

"You look so tall, look at you. Stand straight little one." She says and I stand up a little taller. Severus rushes over. "Cal, my sweet we need to leave."  
"b-but…" I whine.  
"Dumbledore will be expecting us and if I keep you here any later he will realize something's up." I nod defeated. I hug my mother tightly. "I'll write" I whisper. She nods "as will I little one"

I hug uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa. "Mum's present is in my bottom draw, will you give it to her later?" I ask my aunt. She nods.  
I go and hug my father goodbye. "Thank you daddy." I say.  
"It's ok precious. A girl needs her mother." I smile and hug him tight again.

I walk over to my mother who is talking to Severus. "You take care of her Snape!" she snarls.  
"I will Bellatrix, I am. Don't you worry, your little girl is safe with me, she'll be back soon, and Christmas is only in three weeks." I hug mom again.  
"He takes care of you right?" she whispers in my ear.  
"Yes momma, I love him to pieces and he loves me." She nods and kisses my forehead. I embrace my mother once more, and then allow Severus to pull me away; we embraced as Severus aparated away. We went to his office.

"Its late sweetheart, go straight to bed, I'll deal with Dumbledore." I nodded, not arguing.

_Severus' POV._

After telling my sweet girl to go to bed I headed up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked once then entered swiftly.

"Severus what can I do for you?" He said absent mindedly. I sighed and then sat.  
"Me and Caitlyn have returned from the meeting, headmaster, Caitlyn is quite upset, almost distraught, I've asked to her to go straight to bed, is that acceptable headmaster?"  
Dumbledore nods and looks expectantly at me. I begin to real off the fake information that the dark lord told me to tell Dumbledore, for instance, they are attacking gringotts tomorrow, even though they aren't, and if it doesn't go through, I can blame Voldemort for lying to us. It hasn't failed me in the past.

Dumbledore nods and informs me that the information will be used to help the side and thanks me for it, he asks how Caitlyn is.  
"She is scared to be honest, she's been thrown into this world of espionage and spying, and she wants to help, but she is scared of failing. She is very worried she will let you down" I lie through my teeth and yet I pile it on. "The dark lord said things tonight which I think made her uncomfortable, but she kept on, she held strong." I say

"Are the pair of you still courting?" He asks me, eye brows raised.  
I nodded "Mr. Malfoy is still accepting, we have not yet broached the subject with Voldemort." I say. "We are very happy still."  
"I want to talk to her before breakfast tomorrow."  
"Yes Headmaster." The old man dismissed me and I headed to my quarters, I checked the connection with my sweet girl to see if she was asleep, if she was I'd brief her in the morning. The connection wasn't there, so my angel was asleep, I followed suit and headed to bed

I woke up and checked the connection my Caitlyn again

_"get dressed, dumbletwit wants to see you"  
"Yes Severus" she said back in my head.  
"If he asks, the attack today is a Gringotts bank"  
"Yes Severus"  
"Also, you weren't at the meeting with him because you were scared at failing him, and at things your father said"  
"Yes Severus"  
"Do not mention your mother yet"  
"Yes Severus."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I didn't sleep well, bad dreams." Damn, my sweet angel.  
"He wants to see you now, can you cope?"  
"For you my dark prince, of course" _

She cut the connection and I headed that way, when I got to the Slytherin common room, she wasn't there, but Pansy was.  
"Pansy!"  
"Yes professor Snape" the young girl replied.  
"Go and get Miss Lestrange, quickly now please" Pansy ran off and 2 or 3 moments later, Caitlyn appeared, you could see the dark circles round her eyes where she hadn't slept well, but they looked red as well, as if she'd been crying.

I take her hand, she embraces me tightly, and I look up at the Parkision girl, and know she won't say anything. "Come on little one" I whisper in her ear.  
"The red is to fool Dumbletwit as you called him" she whispered back and I smile, god that girl is good.

I lead Caitlyn up to Dumbledore's office and I knock, he calls and asks for only Caitlyn to enter, I let go of her hand and she enters alone.

_Caitlyn's POV_

When Severus' voice popped into my head this morning I had been up and dressed for hours. I hadn't slept well, kept thinking of my mother. When I found out what had been said to Dumbledore I made myself cry to look the part.

I entered his office, "hello Headmaster" I say quietly  
"Take a seat Ms Lestrange." I do so. "I need to ask, what do you remember from last night?"  
I take a deep breath. "I was so scared, but I can clearly remember He-who-shall-not-be-named saying that they were attacking the bank today. But that really I remember Sir. I was so afraid of messing things up. I hope you don't mind that I went straight to bed."  
"No of course Ms Lestrange. And are you certain it was Gringotts."  
"Certain professor, absolutely."  
"Thank you dear" he says and looks thoughtfully at me.  
"How are you and Severus My dear?"

"We're fine Sir," I chuckle "just glad I can ease his stress, Uncle Lucius is still happy so I am still very happy" I say smiling slightly.  
"Have either of you told Voldemort yet?"  
"No Professor, I am afraid he would kill Severus… I couldn't see that at the hands of that man due to me." I say lying through my teeth.  
"And you Ms Lestrange are you happy?"  
I nod. "So happy Professor." I smile again, sighing happily

He dismisses me and I head off, to face the day.


End file.
